


Freundschaft zwischen Unbekannten

by DaintyCrow



Series: Begegnung [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Chance Meetings, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meine erste längere, eigene Slash-FF. Außerdem versuche ich mich mal an der Ich-Perspektive.</p><p>Als Aljona, definitiv widerwillig, auf dem Empfang eines Schauspielers, an dessen Namen sie sich nicht mal erinnern kann, auftaucht und diesen dann zufällig dort trifft, hätte sie nie gedacht, dass ihr dieser Mann ihr so sympathisch sein, geschweige denn, dass sich daraus mehr entwickeln könnte …</p><p>Auszug: „Hi,“ meinte plötzlich jemand hinter mir, und riss mich so aus meinen Gedanken. Die Augen verdrehend, wandte ich mich um, und sah genau in das Gesicht von … ähm … na ja …  diesem Loki-Typen halt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Durchschaut

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, also … ich bin eigentlich kein großer Fan, von FemSlash, aber in dieser FF ist dennoch ein bisschen davon vorhanden. Diese Idee hier ist mir irgendwann mal gekommen, und geht mir seitdem nicht mehr aus dem Kopf … Ja, die ganze Slash-Sache ist nur angedeutet, bzw. kann es passieren, dass ein Kuss fällt, mehr aber dann auch nicht, also eher auf freundschaftlicher Ebene (gilt zumindest für die FemSlash-Sache, was ich aus Tom x Robert mache weiß ich noch nicht).
> 
> Die Handlung und Figuren sind Fiktiv (bis auf Tom, Robert und mögliche andere auftauchende Schauspieler, wobei deren Charakter (wahrscheinlich) sehr OOC ist), genauso wie der Schauplatz/die Schauplätze ausgedacht sind und so vermutlich nirgends existieren, und wenn, dass weiß ich es nicht.
> 
> Ganz nebenbei ist das hier meine erste längere Slash-FF, die ich selbst schreibe, die nicht nur ein paar hundert Worte lang und die nicht übersetzt ist, weshalb ich sagen würde: keine Rücksicht Leute, sagt mir was ich verbessern kann. Ich bin für jegliche Art konstruktiver Kritik offen :)
> 
> Und tja … also, mein kleines Plotbunny, hat scheinbar irgendwas komisches gefressen, denn aus der ursprünglich minimalen Idee (die ich in ein Drabble hätte packen können), ist dann doch etwas mehr geworden, als ich eigentlich wollte. Viel mehr, um genau zu sein. Weshalb ich einige zusammenhängende OS daraus mache (sozusagen eine OS-Geschichte).
> 
> Angefangen zu schreiben habe ich das im September 2014, weshalb zumindest die Wetterlage nicht mehr ganz stimmt (was Deutschland angeht). Setting ist aber dennoch irgendein noch nicht abzusehbarer Zeipunkt in (naher) Zukunft.  
> Und joah … viel Spaß wünsche ich euch :)

Zitternd stand ich im kalten Regen, der sich, seit er vor etwa 10 Minuten mit einem leichten Nieseln angefangen hatte, deutlich verstärkt hatte. Inzwischen goss es wie aus Eimern. Super. Wirklich. Echt genial.

Ich hasste es jetzt schon, dass ich mich dazu hatte überreden lassen, hier aufzutauchen. Warum eigentlich?! Ich hasste Veranstaltungen. Und viele Menschen. Und ganz besonders Veranstaltungen mit vielen Menschen! Was ich allerdings noch akzeptiert hätte, würde dieser Menschenauflauf nicht aus kreischenden, schreienden, kichernden und aufgeregt auf und ab hüpfenden Wesen bestehen, für die es auch die Bezeichnung 'Fangirl' gab.

Ja, genau. Ich, Aljona, die wegen irgendwelchen russischen Vorfahren – gut, dank meiner Oma mütterlicherseits – mit so einem Namen gestraft war, stand auf dem Empfang von irgendeinem Film-Star, dessen Namen ich mir noch nicht einmal gemerkt hatte. Aber zumindest wusste ich noch, dass er in den Thor- und Avengers-Filmen diesen Loki gespielt hatte … Ach ja, und das er Shakespeare-Fan war wusste ich auch. Allein das reichte für mich aus, um ihn nicht zu mögen. Auch wenn schon das Schauspieler sein dafür reichlich genug war. Aber Shakespeare? Also bitte, wer las denn sowas?! Hatte der nicht Romeo und Julia geschrieben? Ich hatte mal versucht was von dem zu lesen … und ziemlich schnell wieder aufgegeben – und das nicht nur wegen der komischen Art, in der die Texte geschrieben waren.

Ich stöhnte laut auf und vergrub meine Hände in den Jackentaschen meiner schwarzen halb Stoff, halb Lerderjacke. Warum hatte ich eigentlich nicht meine gefütterte Regenjacke an?! Ach ja, richtig. Es sollte ja nicht regnen.  
„Verdammter Wetterbericht!“, fluchte ich laut und trat gegen einen kleinen Kieselstein, der vor mir auf der Straße lag. Wenigstens hatte ich nicht das Schulterfreie Totenkopf-Shirt anbehalten, das ich mir heute morgen aus dem Schrank gesucht hatte, sondern hatte es gegen einen flauschigen Kapuzenpullover ausgetauscht. Andernfalls wäre ich jetzt vermutlich schon erfroren. Spätherbst halt … 

Ich atmete tief durch, und zog mein Handy aus der Jackentasche. 20:49 Uhr, zeigte das Display.  
Toll. Ich war bereits vor 19 Minuten mit Tony – eigentlich ja Antonia – hier verabredet gewesen, und jetzt ließ mich meine ach-so-gute-beste-Freundin hier in der Kälte und im Regen … ich wandte mein Gesicht dem Himmel zu. Okay, kein Regen. Nicht mehr. Aber kalt war es trotzdem. Und sie ließ mich warten. Das zumindest, stimmte so.

„Ach Fuck!“ Ich trat gegen eine unsichtbare Wand, zu faul um zu der echten kleinen Mauer zu laufen, die sich nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt befand, und sah mich um.

Ich stand auf einer breiten Hauptstraße – die scheinbar für den heutigen Abend gesperrt worden war, da man nirgendwo ein Auto sehen konnte, was hier normalerweise sicher anders aussah –, auf deren einer Seite sich, zwischen mehreren kleinen Wohnhäusern, ein einzelnes riesiges Haus befand, welches die anderen um Längen überragte, und vor dem ein breiter, roter Teppich ausgerollt worden war, von dem rechts und links ebenso rote Bänder eine Absperrung bildeten. Vom Hausdach aus, ging eine ziemlich breite Überdachung nach vorne, unter der sich die Fangirls bei Beginn des Regens alle – und ja, alle war eine sehr große Menge – untergestellt hatten, was sie zwar nicht davon abhielt weiterhin laut zu sein, wohl aber vor dem Regen und der Nässe bewahrt hatte. Inzwischen trauten sich die ersten wieder unter freien Himmel – vermutlich auch, weil jedes einzelne der Mädchen hier die erste sein wollte, die diesen komischen Schauspieler zu Gesicht bekam. Jedes außer mir natürlich.

Auf der, dem Haus gegenüberliegenden, Straßenseite, wo auch ich selbst stand, waren ein paar Fahrradständer und eine kleine Mauer, von etwa einem Meter Höhe, die den Fußweg von dem angrenzenden Park mit Spielplatz abtrennte. Auf beiden Straßenseiten standen im Abstand von etwa … 20 Metern Laternen, wobei ich genau zwischen zweien, und damit mehr oder weniger im Dunkeln, stand. Nun, es war zumindest etwas düsterer und weniger blendend, als genau unter den Lampen, denn die brannten wirklich hell.

Ich hielt mich weiterhin abseits, und ließ meinen Blick ein weiteres mal über die freie Fläche schweifen. Von Tony war weit und breit immer noch keine Spur zu sehen.

Kurz überlegte ich, ob ich mich einfach umdrehen, und dann zu verschwinden sollte – zumindest hätte sie das verdient gehabt –, aber ich kannte sie und wusste, dass sie dazu neigte, sich zu verspäten, auch wenn es sich dabei normalerweise um Verzögerungen zwischen 0 und höchstens 15 Minuten handelte.  
Ich warf einen weiteren Blick auf mein Handy. 55. Wenn sie es nicht für nötig hielt, hier in den nächsten 5 Minuten in Erscheinung zu treten, dann würde ich gehen. Sie hielt es ja scheinbar noch nicht mal für nötig, mir eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen! Was fiel ihr eigentlich ein?!

„Hi“, meinte plötzlich jemand hinter mir, und riss mich so aus meinen Gedanken. Die Augen verdrehend, wandte ich mich um, und sah genau in das Gesicht von … ähm … na ja … diesem Loki-Typen halt.

„Was?!“, fauchte ich ihn an.  
Er zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und musterte mich ausgiebig. Toll. Sowas wie der hatte mir ja gerade noch gefehlt. Aber ich wusste genau, was er sehen würde. Junge Frau, etwa 1,70 groß, schwarze, fast kniehohe, Stiefel mit etwa 4 Zentimeter hohen Absätzen und, mit Nieten versehenen, Schnallen. Überhaupt ziemlich viel schwarz, weil das einfach meine Lieblingsfarbe war. So hatte ich auch eine schwarze, eng anliegende, Hose, die oben in meinen Schuhen verschwand, und, passend zur Jacke, noch ein paar dunkle Stulpen an. Das ganze wurde von der Kapuze meines Pullis abgerundet, unter der man aber noch gut meine blasses Gesichts sehen konnte und zusätzlich hatte ich noch eine Umhängetasche dabei, die im Gegensatz zum Rest meiner Kleidung rot war, und in der ich Portemonnaie, sowie Schlüssel und meine Kopfhörer aufbewahrte.

„Ist was?“, wiederholte ich etwas weniger unfreundlich, aber auf jeden Fall noch weit entfernt von nett.  
„Sie-“ Der Typ machte eine Kunstpause, und ich verdrehte erneut die Augen. Das war doch nicht zum aushalten! „-sehen nicht besonders fröhlich aus“, endete er, sein Deutsch war ziemlich gut. Nicht perfekt, aber sehr nah dran. Ich schob es auf viele Deutschlandaufenthalte, von denen er ja gerade wieder einen zu haben schien und machte mir nicht dir Mühe das Gespräch auf englisch fortzuführen. Warum mich unnötig mit Fremdsprache abmühen, die mir wirklich Probleme bereitete, wenn er doch meine Muttersprache beherrschte?

„Bin ich auch nicht“, meinte ich knapp und spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken mich wieder abzuwenden, ließ es dann aber.  
„Und warum nicht?“ Seine Stimme war warm und sanft. Er hatte so überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Loki aus den Filmen.  
„Weil ich hier sein muss?“, machte ich eine rhetorische Frage daraus und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als wäre es selbstverständlich, das zu wissen.  
„Und Sie mögen es hier nicht?“, fragte er weiter.  
„Nein.“ Und bevor er etwas erwidern konnte fuhr ich fort: „Zu laut, zu viele Menschen und zu viel Aufregung um nichts.“

Eine kurze Pause entstand, als er nachzudenken schien. „Warum sind Sie dann hier?“  
Seufzend ließ ich leicht die Schultern hängen. Warum gab ich mich mit dem überhaupt ab? Dann nahm ich, nach kurzem Zögern, die Hände aus meinen Jackentaschen und schlug die Kapuze auf meinem Kopf zurück, um ihn unter anderem besser verstehen zu können, aber auch um sein Gesicht besser zu sehen, da er mich dann doch noch überragte und ich so immer den Rand des Stoffes mit im Bild hatte. Ich strich mir eine Strähne meines blonden Haars aus dem Gesicht, die sich durch einen kurzen Windstoß dorthin verirrt hatte.

„Ich warte auf 'ne Freundin. Sie hat mich dazu überredet, herzukommen.“ Ich wusste wirklich selbst nicht, warum ich das ausgerechnet diesem Fremden erzählte, normalerweise war ich nicht ganz so unvorsichtig. Zumindest nicht, was irgendwelche privaten Informationen anging. „Und warum sind Sie **hier** und nicht bei Ihren Fans?“ Ich deutete kurz wage über die Straße auf den Menschenauflauf.

„Ich habe Sie hier stehen sehen, und mir gedacht, dass es ja zumindest nicht Schaden würde, ein paar Meter mehr zu gehen, und diese zu früh aus dem Wagen zu steigen.“ Er deutete ebenfalls wage in irgendeine Richtung.  
„Tolle Erkenntnis.“ Der Sarkasmus war meiner Stimme hoffentlich mehr als deutlich anzuhören.

„Sie scheinen nicht besonders begeistert von mir zu sein.“ Nach einer kurz eintretenden Stille verbesserte er sich noch einmal. „Ich meine nicht von mir als Schauspieler, sondern von mir als Person. Ihnen scheint meine Anwesenheit eher zu missfallen … und ich wüsste gerne warum es den Eindruck macht, als wären Sie sauer auf mich, wo wir uns doch noch nie begegnet sind. Oder?“  
Oh mein Gott! Wie der sich schon ausdrückte! „Tue ich das?“, fragte ich kühl.  
„Ja, irgendwie schon.“

Ich atmete ein paar mal tief durch, schloss kurz die Augen, und ermahnte mich selbst zu besserem Benehmen – auch wenn es mir wirklich schwer fiel. „Das war keine Absicht.“ Nicht wirklich eine Lüge, ich war nicht sauer auf ihn, sondern nur genervt. „Ich bin heute einfach nicht so gut drauf, Mister … ähm …“, begann ich zu überlegen, und er fing leise an zu lachen. Irgendwie ein angenehmes Geräusch.

„Tom Hiddleston.“ Er streckte mir eine Hand entgegen.  
Richtig! So hieß der Kerl. Ich wusste ja, dass ich seinen Namen schon mal gehört hatte, aber Namen von Prominenten waren definitiv nicht mein Spezialgebiet, auch wenn mein Gedächtnis bei so gut wie allem anderen ziemlich einwandfrei war. „Mister Hiddleston“, beendete ich meinen vorherigen Satz und schlug dann leicht widerwillig ein.  
„Sie können mich auch gerne Tom nennen“, begann er lächelnd. „Vorausgesetzt, Sie verraten mir auch Ihren Namen.“ Er zog die Hand zurück und ich musterte ihn schnell.

Sein Haar war kurz und dunkel, seine Augen hellblau-grau, trotz der Kälte trug er nur ein weißes T-Shirt, möglicherweise war es auch ein Pullover, unter einem schwarzen, oder zumindest dunklen, Jackett, dass er noch nicht einmal zugeknöpft hatte. Ein kurzer Schauer lief mir über den Rücken: Wie hielt der das nur aus?! Mein Blick wanderte weiter. Handschuhe trug er nicht, was vermutlich auch der Grund dafür war, dass seine Hände nun, nach der Begrüßung, wieder in den Hosentaschen seiner dunklen Jeans steckten, und man nur noch gerade so die Handgelenke sah. Auch seine Schuhe waren schwarz – diese typischen Männerschuhe, keine Stiefel. Also erstens: da hatte jemand fast genauso viel für dunkle Farben übrig, wie ich. Und zweitens: der Kerl musste verrückt sein, wenn er bei nur 5 Grad **so** rumlief. Aber vielleicht lag meine Sicht darauf auch einfach nur daran, dass ich besonders Kälteempfindlich war. Oder daran, dass er ein Eisriese war … Oder einen spielte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also?“, erinnerte er mich an sein Angebot.  
Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Er machte eigentlich nicht den Eindruck, als würde er aus etwas anderem als Interesse fragen, und was machte es schon für einen Unterschied, ob er meinen Namen kannte, oder nicht? Zumindest solange es nur bei meinem Vornamen blieb. Also gut. Ich seufzte laut. „Aljona“, meinte ich dann, und sah wieder über die Straße. Immer noch nichts von Tony zu sehen.  
„Hübscher Name.“ Er lächelte.  
 **Netter Satz.** Das war so ziemlich der typischste Satz, den man zu hören bekam, wenn man sich vorstellte. Oder zumindest wenn **ich** mich vorstellte. „Finden Sie?“, fragte ich laut, und zuckte abwesend mit den Schultern, „Ich finde ihn einfach nur ungewöhnlich, und nervig.“  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, wie er mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Warum nervig?“  
„Weil scheinbar kein Mensch auf der Welt in der Lage ist, den Namen richtig auszusprechen wenn er ihn auf Papier geschrieben stehen sehen. Aber wenigstens können die meisten Leute ihn richtig schreiben, wenn sie ihn hören.“

Ein ganz kurzes Kichern ertönte aus seiner Richtung. „Na das ist doch schon mal was. Wann waren Sie eigentlich mit Ihrer Freundin hier verabredet?“  
Ich sah kurz auf mein Handy. „Vor 38 Minuten. Und Sie haben in 22 Minuten ihren großen Auftritt“, fügte ich an.  
„Mit anderen Worten, Sie sind doch hergekommen, mit der Absicht, mich hier zu sehen?“ Überrascht sah ich auf, und konnte erkennen, wie er Lächelte.  
„Ich bin hier um meine Freundin zu begleiten, die hier her wollte, um sie zu sehen. Also … nein.“ Ich grinste ihn an. Okay, irgendwie war er ja vielleicht doch ganz okay.  
Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf, das Lächeln blieb aber wo es war. „Wissen Sie Aljona, Ihre Freundin kann wirklich froh sein, Sie zu haben. Nicht jeder würde seine Freunde irgendwohin begleiten, worauf er überhaupt keine Lust hat.“

„Wie gesagt, sie hat mich überredet.“ Ich pausierte kurz. „-darum gebeten“, änderte ich dann meine Meinung ab. „Und sie ist nicht nur irgendeine Freundin, sondern meine **beste** Freundin. Ich denke das ist damit berechtigt.“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Sicher?“ Er musterte mich noch einmal von oben bis unten, und zog dann die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Sicher was?“ Skeptisch kniff ich die Augen zusammen. Was genau wollte er damit in Frage stellen? Dass sie eine Freundin war? Dachte er, dass ich log?!  
Tom sah sich wie teilnahmslos um. „Sicher, dass sie **nur** Ihre beste Freundin ist?“  
„Ja. Ich bin mir sicher“, antwortete ich mit fester Stimme, aber immer noch leichter Skepsis. Und was bildete der sich überhaupt ein?!

„Also-“, setzte er wieder an. „-wenn ich mich irgendwo mit meinem besten Freund verabreden würde, wo ich nicht mal ansatzweise hin wollen würde, dort dann fast eine Stunde versetzt werde, und das, nachdem ich bereits im Regen pitschnass geworden bin, dann würde ich nicht mehr einfach nur dastehen, und warten.“ Seine Stimme war absolut nüchtern. Es war wirklich nur eine einfache Aussage. Keinerlei Unterton. Nichts …   
Ich konnte spüren, wie ich leicht errötete. Hoffentlich würde er das in der Dunkelheit nicht bemerken. Als ich zu ihm hoch sah konnte ich auf seinem Gesicht den leichten Anflug eines siegreichen Lächelns erkennen. Und auf Wiedersehen Hoffnung.Vielleicht, war er Loki doch ein klitzekleines Bisschen ähnlich … mindestens!

„Lachen Sie nicht!“ Ich drehte demonstrativ den Kopf weg, und nutzte den Moment gleich, um nach Tony zu sehen. Nichts. Sie war immer noch nicht da. Vielleicht war sie ja bereits im Gedränge, aber sie würde mich zuerst begrüßen, und nach mir suchen würde sie ganz sicherlich etwas abseits, oder? Vielleicht ja auch nicht. Ich wusste es nicht genau …  
 **Ganz tolle Freundin …** Ging es mir genervt durch den Kopf und ich wandte mich wieder dem Schauspieler zu. Dieser hatte seine Hände beschwichtigend um ein paar wenige Zentimeter angehoben. „Das war nicht böse gemeint“, sagte er ruhig, doch das Grinsen klebte ihm immer noch im Gesicht, was es **leicht** unglaubwürdig erscheinen ließ. „Ich denke du solltest es ihr sagen.“ Seit wann duzten wir uns denn bitte?!  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wozu? Damit sie mich nie wieder sehen wollte? Sie hatte zwar nichts gegen gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen, aber es war dann doch was etwas anderes, wenn man erfuhr, dass seine beste Freundin auf einen stand … „Nein“, sagte ich bestimmt.

Ein weiterer Blick auf meine Handyuhr zeigte mir 21:23 Uhr an. „Du solltest los.“ Wenn er mich duzte konnte ich das auch! „In 7 Minuten erwartet man dich nämlich an dem roten Teppich, der heute Abend **extra für dich** ausgerollt worden ist.“ Und dieses frech-sein konnte ich einfach nicht abschalten. Falls man es denn so bezeichnen wollte … Ich zumindest tat es.

„Ja, das tut man.“ Er seufzte kurz, nickte mir zu und ging dann an mir vorbei in Richtung seiner Fans, wobei ich mich ebenfalls zu der Menge umdrehte. Nach ein paar Schritten blieb er stehen, und drehte sich wieder zu mir um, bevor er sein Jackett abtastete, und dann aus einer Innentasche einen kleinen Block und einen Kugelschreiber zog. Schnell kritzelte er etwas auf einen Zettel, und reichte ihn mir.  
Eine Telefonnummer. Nein, Handynummer. Mein ungläubiger Blick wechselte eine ganze Weile zwischen ihm und dem Zettel hin und her, bevor er letztendlich auf Tom liegen blieb. Das war doch nicht sein ernst, oder?  
Er grinste. „Ruf mich doch einfach an, wie's gelaufen ist.“ Sagte er, während er noch etwas auf einen zweiten Zettel schrieb, und diesen dann ebenfalls vom Block trennte, um ihn mir in die Hand zu drücken. „Und das ist für deine Freundin.“ Ich starrte fassungslos das Autogramm an.  
„Viel Glück“, meinte er dann. „Und gib die Telefonnummer bitte nicht einfach an irgendwen weiter, ja?“ Ich konnte nur Nicken, unfähig meine Stimme wiederzufinden. Der meinte das wirklich ernst! Ich … Wow … Ich … ich musste meine Meinung zu diesem Schauspieler wohl wirklich doch noch mal überdenken – sehr stark überdenken.

„Danke“, murmelte ich viel zu leise und viel zu spät, als das er es noch hätte gehört haben können. Den Kopf einmal heftig schüttelnd, um ihn frei zu bekommen, faltete ich den Zettel mit seiner Handynummer sorgfältig zusammen, und holte dann mein Portemonnaie aus meiner Tasche, um ihn darin zu verstauen. Das Autogramm behielt ich ganz einfach in der Hand. Würde in meiner Tasche sowieso nur zerknittern, besonders, weil ich heute kein Buch oder so mit hatte, wo ich den Zettel hätte hinein legen können, damit er ohne Falten geblieben wäre.

„Hey!“, hörte ich jemanden rufen, dessen Stimme mir nur allzu bekannt vorkam. Wenige Sekunden Später stützte sich Tony neben mir auf ihren eigenen Knien ab, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Ich wandte mich von den Fangirls ab, und stattdessen ihr zu.  
„Hey“, antwortete ich ruhig. Die Erklärung zu ihrer Verspätung würde ich sicher auch gleich bekommen.  
„Tut … tut mir leid … dass … dass ich zu spät bin“, japste sie. Na wer sagte es denn? Da kam ja schon die Einleitung. Ich nickte nur. Jetzt würde der Hauptteil kommen. „Ich-“ Sie atmete ein paar mal tief durch, und begann dann erneut mit ihrer Erklärung. „Die Bahn ist nicht gefahren. Irgendein Unfall auf der Strecke.“ Ein erneutes stummes Nicken von mir. „Und ich hatte kein Geld für 'n Taxi“, sprach sie weiter. „Darum musste ich alles laufen.“ Sie grinste mich kurz entschuldigend an, und ich schüttelte, innerlich seufzend, minimalistisch den Kopf – so wenig, dass sie es nicht einmal bemerkte.  
„So siehst du auch aus“, meinte ich stichelnd. Jetzt kam nur noch der Schluss.  
„Und dann hab' ich vorhin in all der Aufregung mein Handy zu Hause liegen lassen, darum konnte ich nicht anrufen. Tut mir leid“, endete sie.  
Und fertig war die Ausrede. Klar hätte ich sauer sein können. Nur dummerweise nicht auf sie. Oder nicht lange. „Und jetzt komm-“, übernahm ich einfach das Reden. „-der Typ ist schon längst da.“ Ich drehte mich um, und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Tom sich wieder seinen Fans widmete.

„Och nö …“, murrte Tony neben mir. „Warum müssen auch so viele Leute Tom gut finden …? So bekomme ich den doch nie zu Gesicht.“ Sie ließ den Kopf hängen und trottete ein paar Schritte neben mir her.  
„Mit anderen Worten ihn gut finden ist schlecht, aber ihn nicht gut finden ist auch nicht okay?“, zählte ich auf, konzentrierte mich dann aber wieder auf ihr eigentliches Problem. „Und woher willst du das wissen, wenn du's nicht mal versuchst?“ Ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken legend schob ich sie in Richtung der Menge. „Worauf wartest du noch?! Darum bist du doch hier oder nicht?“  
„Ja aber …“, begann sie und wurde sofort von mir unterbrochen.  
„Nichts aber! Ich bin hier, obwohl ich überhaupt keine Lust hatte, und ich werde diese eine Stunde warten sicher nicht umsonst gewesen sein lassen! Bis dann, ich warte hier.“ Damit gab ich ihr einen sanften Schubs, blieb aber selbst stehen, wo ich war. „Jetzt mach schon! Es wird sicher nicht besser, wenn du hier stehen bleibst!“, rief ich ihr nach, und winkte kurz, als sie sich nach einigen Metern bereits wieder umdrehen wollte. Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, und starrte sie auffordernd an, als sie nicht reagierte. Endlich drehte sie sich um, und schloss sich den anderen Fans an, als sie diese erreichte.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wie bitte, konnte man sich **das hier** freiwillig antun?! Und dabei wäre es ja wohl völlig egal, ob als Fan, oder als Schauspieler.  
Nachdem ich mich kurz umgesehen hatte, steuerte ich die kleine Mauer an, wischte kurz mit einem Taschentuch über den, vom Regen immer noch nassen, Stein und setzte mich, um zu warten.  
Ich musste ein Aufstöhnen wirklich unterdrücken, als die Mädchen immer lauter zu kreischen begannen. Musste denen nicht irgendwann das Trommelfell platzen? Oder mussten die nicht wenigstens mal müde werden?! Aber nein, sie wurden einfach nur lauter und lauter und aufgeregter und noch lauter. Warum konnte er bei denen nicht einfach einen an-aus-Knopf geben? Den hätte ich jetzt echt gut gebrauchen können.

Um das ganze Gekreische nicht mehr ganz so stark wahrnehmen zu müssen, zog ich mein Handy aus der Jacken- und meine Kopfhörer aus der Umhängetasche, und gab ins Handy meinen Code ein.  
Schade eigentlich, dass jetzt niemand hier war, denn ich liebte den Gesichtsausdruck der Leute, die mitbekamen, dass ich ganze 17 Stellen eingab. Das hatte was. Ich hatte einfach keine Lust auf diesen 'normalen' und absolut langweiligen vierstelligen Code gehabt, und 17 war doch voll super. Wobei ich den Code eigentlich schon seit längerem auf 20 Stellen ändern wollte, damit ich endlich alle Zahlen doppelt verwendete. Aber so war auch okay. Es schulte immerhin das Gedächtnis, sich so viele Zahlen zu merken. Und ich konnte eigentlich alle Zahlencodes meines Lebens auswendig. Bibliotheksausweis. Fahrkarte. Jegliche Telefonnummern. Die Wlan-Passwörter von Tony und bei mir zu Hause und von all meinen anderen Freunden, bei denen ich öfter war – obwohl mein Handy die ja eigentlich schon von sich aus abspeicherte. Bankkonto … okay, Bankkonto war logisch und normal. Wenn jemand das nicht auswendig konnte, tat er mir leid.

Anders als viele Leute bei meinem eher düsteren Aussehen vermuteten war ich ziemlich intelligent. Aber mit einem IQ von 157 war bei mir ja auch nichts anderes zu erwarten. Leider war's das dann auch schon fast, mit den positiven Seiten an mir. Ich war nämlich weder besonders höflich, noch sonst irgendwie sozial. Zumindest meistens, und besonders Fremden gegenüber, nicht. Ich konnte natürlich so tun als sein ich nett, aber ich würde es niemals sofort aus ganzem Herzen sein, wenn ich die Person nicht auf den ersten Blick sympathisch fand. Das galt allerdings nur für Leute mit denen ich wirklich zu tun hatte, nicht für Verkäufer oder Personen, die nach dem Weg fragten oder so was in der Art. Leute wie Mitstudenten oder wie Tom vorhin, mussten mich meist erst davon überzeugen, dass sie okay waren – kein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Von stark konnte man bei mir auch nicht wirklich sprechen, aber das musste ich auch nicht wirklich sein: Wenn ich Hilfe brauchte hatte ich immerhin Tony, die ziemlich bissig werden konnte Und wie ich zugeben musste hatte sie mir so auch schon mehrmals wirklich geholfen, da ich leider nicht wirklich in der Lage war meinen Mund zu halten, wenn mich irgendwer dumm anmachte. Die meisten hielten mich für draufgängerisch, was mich zwar nicht störte, dem ich allerdings auch nicht wirklich zustimmen konnte. Tja, dumm gelaufen für mich. Aber mit diesem Problem musste ich wohl alleine fertig werden … 

Ich sah mich wieder zu den Fans um, die immer noch am Kreischen waren, und irgendwie auch nicht den Eindruck machten, als würden sie bald damit aufhören … War ja klar. Kopfschüttelnd setzte ich mir die Kopfhörer auf und augenblicklich wurden die ganzen Mädchen leiser. Na endlich. Wenigstens etwas, was hier funktionierte.  
Ohne zu überlegen drückte ich auf 'Zufällige Wiedergabe', stützte mich mit den Händen hinter mir am Stein ab, lehnte mich, so weit ich ohne aus dem Gleichgewicht zu kommen konnte, zurück, und richtete mein Gesicht in Richtung Himmel.  
Seit vorhin war es aufgeklart und davon, dass es geregnet hatte war inzwischen überhaupt nichts mehr zu sehen. Der Himmel war so dunkelblau, dass er fast schwarz wirkte und die Nacht war Sternenklar. Vereinzelt blitzten Sterne auf, und um so länger ich nach ihnen Ausschau hielt, umso mehr wurden es.  
Tief durchatmend schloss ich die Augen und genoss die Musik. Beethoven, Mondscheinsonate, dritter Satz. Nicht schlecht. Eines meiner Lieblingsstücke.

… 

Als mit jemand vorsichtig auf die Schulter tippte, nahm ich die Kopfhörer ab und legte sie mir um den Hals, wo die Musik – inzwischen war es nicht mehr Klassik, sondern mein Handy hatte sich für Ed Sheeran mit Drunk entschieden – leise weiter lief. Dann öffnete ich die Augen, und wandte mich meinem Gegenüber zu.  
Tony sah mich betroffen an, und zupfte ein wenig an meinem Jackenärmel herum. „Lass uns gehen, ja?“ Ich zog beide Augenbrauen nach oben und warf ihr einen Blick zu, von dem ich dachte, dass man ihn als fragend interpretieren konnte.

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und ich wusste, dass sie von innen auf ihre Wange biss. Das tat sie immer. Und sie sah so verdammt niedlich aus, wie sie da so stand.  
Ein Grinsen breitete sich ganz automatisch auf meinem Gesicht aus, was wohl auch der Grund war, warum sie versuchte mich wütend anzufunkeln. Zwar gelang es ihr ziemlich gut, aber es fiel mir dennoch ziemlich schwer, das ernst zu nehmen, da ich sie so nur **noch** niedlicher fand – irgendwie erinnerte sie mich an ein kleines Tier mit großen Kulleraugen.

Ich musterte sie einmal. Sie trug ihre Lieblingsohrringe: auf jeder Seite ein kleiner roter Stein, um den sich zwei silberne, chinesische Drachen wanden. Ich kannte die Auswendig, aber was erwartete man, wenn ich sie auch fast jeden Tag sah? Oder zumindest fast jeden Tag an dem ich mich mit ihr traf, also bis zu 3 Mal die Woche – außer wenn mir etwas wirklich wichtiges dazwischen kam, dann leider weniger oft und manchmal sogar mehrere Wochen gar nicht … sehr zu meinem Bedauern. Dazu trug sie eine Lederjacke, die oben am Kragenansatz mit ein paar wenigen Nieten bestückt war. Außerdem hatte sie noch eine hellblaue Röhrenjeans und einen weißen Pullover, dessen unteres Ende gerade noch so unter ihrer Jacke zu sehen war, an. Ihre Füße steckten in schwarzen Stiefeln mit etwa zwei Zentimeter hohen Absätzen, die sie sich erst letzte Woche gekauft hatte – und zu deren Kauf sie mich unbedingt und unter allen Umständen hatte mitschleppen müssen.

Als mein Blick wieder zu ihrem Gesicht wanderte fielen mir wie immer ihre hellen, grün-blauen Augen unter dem Pony ihrer hüftlangen, braunen Haare auf. Und sie schmollte immer noch. Ich konnte mir ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.  
Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einer noch schlimmeren Grimasse, als ohnehin schon, und stampfte wütend auf dem Boden auf, dann deutete sie auf die Menschenmasse. „Das da!“, rief sie aufgebracht. „Da würdest du ja nicht mal mit 'nem Panzer durchkommen!“  
Einen kurzen Moment sah sie mich noch wütender an, weil ich in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen war und inzwischen schon fast von der kleinen Mauer fiel, doch dann stimmte auch sie mit ein. Ich stand träge auf – bemüht nicht zusammen zu klappen –, und lachend gingen wir langsam die Straße entlang.

„Ach Mann!“, meinte sie dann nach einer Weile in leicht nörgelndem Ton, aber immer noch unterdrückt auflachend. „Ich hätte ihm so gerne mal die Hand gegeben. Oder ein Autogramm bekommen. Oder ihn wenigstens mal live aus der Nähe gesehen und nicht immer nur im Fernsehen oder auf Bildern … Wäre ich doch nur rechtzeitig gekommen.“  
„Wer weiß.“ Mein Grinsen wurde etwas breiter, als ich daran dachte, das ich all das gehabt hatte – was vermutlich nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, wenn sie rechtzeitig dagewesen wäre – und ich starrte auf das kleine weiße Blatt mit der schwarzen Schrift, das ich immer noch zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hielt, und das – zu meiner Überraschung – sogar noch nicht zerknickt war.

„Wer weiß was?“ Sie blieb stehen und hielt mich davon ab weiter zu gehen, indem sie nach meinem Arm griff. „Wovon sprichst du?“  
„Na ja.“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, befreite mich von ihr und ging ein paar Schritte weiter. „Vielleicht hättest du kein Autogramm bekommen, wenn du rechtzeitig gekommen wärst.“  
„Ha!“, rief sie mit in meinen Ohren etwas zu lauter schriller Stimme, rannte mir das kleine Stück hinterher, überholte mich und ging dann rückwärts vor mir. „Der Satz war grammatikalisch unkorrekt. Und das von unserer Streberin!“ Sie begann schadenfroh zu grinsen.

Ich lächelte ganz ruhig weiter und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als wolle ich fragen: 'Ach wirklich?'. „Nur zu deiner Information bin ich keine Streberin, für meinen IQ und mein gutes Gedächtnis-“ **das bei allem außer Schauspielernamen funktioniert,** „-kann ich nichts! Und außerdem war der Satz vollkommen korrekt.“ Mein Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur breiter.  
„Nein. War er nicht“, murrte sie. „Der Satz wäre nur korrekt gewesen, wenn ich ein Autogramm bekommen hätte. Und das hab ich nicht.“  
„Oder wenn du noch eins bekommst“, verbesserte ich.  
„Ach, und woher bitteschön? Das wird ja wohl kaum passieren.“  
„Oh, soll das heißen, dass du das hier nicht möchtest und ich es entsorgen soll?“ Ich hielt den Zettel hoch und sah sie fragend an.

Sie starrte vollkommen perplex auf den Zettel und ihre Augen wurden immer größer. „Woher … ?“, begann sie und brach dann ab.  
Ich hielt ihr den Zettel hin und sofort riss sie ihn mir – trotz der Hektik komischerweise immer noch sorgsam – aus der Hand. „Oh mein Gott!“ Sie hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab, und ich rechnete damit, dass sie jeden Moment hyperventilieren könnte. Nachdem sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, begann sie in ihr typisches Fangirl-Gebrabbel zu verfallen, bei dem ich, allein wegen ihrer Sprechgeschwindigkeit, kein Wort verstand.  
Seufzend und die Augen verdrehend versuchte ich das auszublenden, was mir aber zu meinem bedauern nicht besonders gut gelang. Als sie nach gefühlten Stunden, in Wahrheit waren es vermutlich nur ein paar wenige Minuten, immer noch nicht aufgehört hatte zu reden, blieb ich stehen, hielt sie am Arm fest und beugte mich kurzerhand zu ihr runter, um meine Lippen auf ihre zu drücken.

Sie starrte mich, verständlicherweise, ziemlich geschockt an.


	2. Telefongelächter

Ich lehnte mich in meinem Schreibtischdrehstuhl zurück und schaute mich noch einmal kurz im Zimmer um. Mein Bett war gemacht und stand dem Schreibtisch, der vor dem Fenster meines Zimmers platziert war, gegenüber. Es war zwar das einzige Fenster, dafür füllte es aber die gesamte Wand aus und man konnte von hier, aus dem 16 Stock eines Hochhauses mitten in Berlin, einen ziemlich großen Teil eben dieser Stadt überblicken – zumindest bei gutem Wetter und wenn es etwas heller war. Nicht so wie jetzt in der Dunkelheit, jetzt konnte man lediglich die Lichter der Stadt sehen, wenn sie hell genug brannten, aber auch das war ein wunderschöner Anblick. Besonders, wenn wie jetzt ein paar kleine Schneeflocken vom Himmel rieselten, und das Bild so perfektionierten und vervollständigten.  
Ich lebte hier zwar alleine und ohne meine Eltern, aber sie halfen mir dennoch dabei die Miete zu bezahlen – was ich bei dieser Wohnung auch dringend nötig hatte, denn so weit oben in einem Hochhaus zu hausen war dann doch nicht gerade billig. Besonders nicht, wenn eine der Seiten vollständig Verglast war – auch wenn das Bad, welches ebenfalls zu dieser Seite hin lag, davon ausgenommen war. Aber trotz des Preises liebte ich diese Wohnung, denn das war es auf jeden Fall wert.

Vor mir auf dem Schreibtisch lag ein kleiner weißer Zettel, der mehrmals gefaltet worden war, weshalb man die Knicke noch deutlich erkennen konnte. In sauberer Schrift waren ein paar Buchstaben und Zahlen darauf geschrieben. Eine Telefonnummer. Seine Telefonnummer. Tom Hiddlestons Telefonnummer.  
Ich hob den Zettel auf und drehte ihn zwischen meinen Fingern hin und her und überlegte, wie die letzte halbe Stunde auch immer wieder, ob ich ihn wirklich anrufen sollte.  
Der Empfang war jetzt schon fast zwei Wochen her und ich hatte Tom bis jetzt nicht zurückgerufen, was ich nun zwar ändern wollte, wobei ich mir aber dennoch noch nicht so ganz sicher war.

Was wenn er mich vergessen hatte? Oder wenn er nicht abnahm? Oder wenn er es nicht ernst gemeint hatte? Oder … ?  
Ich seufzte. Selbst wenn es so war, dann konnte ich eh nichts daran ändern. Und warum wollte er es nicht ernst gemeint haben? Er gab ja bestimmt nicht jedem seine Handynummer … Was auch eine Lüge hätte sein können. Nein, was auch eine Lüge sein könnte … Also, dass die Nummer auch eine Lüge sein könnte. Es könnte immerhin auch irgendeine ausgedachte Zahlenfolge sein.  
Wobei ich mich dann ja nicht hätte blamieren können. Oder ich könnte behaupten, ich hätte mich verwählt, wenn die Nummer doch vergeben war …

„Arrgh …!“ Ich raufte mir durch die Haare, legte den Zettel wieder auf meinem Schreibtisch ab, und zog mein Handy aus der Hosentasche, um es genau daneben zu legen. Danach drehte ich mich mit dem Drehstuhl ein paar mal im Kreis, und blieb dann mit dem Gesicht zum Bett stehen, stand auf und schob den Stuhl wieder richtig an den Tisch heran. Dann drehte ich mich wieder zu der Arbeitsplatte und klappte das Buch, das aufgeschlagen darauf lag und in dem ich bis eben zwar versucht aber nicht geschafft hatte zu lesen, zu. Warum musste es eigentlich auch immer so schwer sein sich auf irgendeinen Unterricht vorzubereiten?  
Müde gähnte ich und schob auch meine Aufzeichnungen zusammen, bevor ich sie ordentlich in ein paar einzelne Stapel sortierte und in meine Dokumentenablage legte. Vielleicht hatte Antonia mit dieser Streber-Sache ja doch ein wenig recht, oder? Aber andererseits müsste sowas hier ja normal sein. Ich machte immerhin nur Hausaufgaben … Oder eher Vorbereitungsaufgaben.

Erneut den Kopf schüttelnd drehte ich mich in Richtung einer der Türen, die aus meinem Zimmer führten. Die zum angrenzenden Bad. Die andere Tür führte zu einem schmalen Flur, der wiederum Küche und Wohnzimmer – das doppelt so groß war, wie mein Schlafzimmer –, sowie Gästezimmer und das zweite Bad mit meinem Zimmer hier verband.  
Ja, auch wenn ich hier alleine wohnte, war die Wohnung ziemlich riesig …  
Auf dem Weg zum Bad zog ich mir meinen dunkelgrauen Pullover über den Kopf, dort angekommen folgten meine anderen Klamotten und, nachdem ich mir einen Schlafanzug aus meinem Schrank gefischt und ihn mir auf einem Hocker zurechtgelegt hatte, stieg ich unter das warme Wasser der Dusche.

…

Nachdem ich mir nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit auch endlich die Haare gewaschen hatte, trocknete ich mich kurz ab und schlüpfte dann in den Schlafanzug, der eigentlich nur aus einer weit geschnittenen schwarzen Jogginghose und einem ebenso dunklen Longshirt bestand.  
Die Haare mit einem weiteren, etwas kleineren, Handtuch schnell ein wenig trocken rubbelnd, ging ich zu Waschbecken. Föhnen würde ich mein Haar bestimmt nicht. Nicht solange es keinen Notfall gab. Ich **hasste** es, mir die Haare trocken föhnen zu müssen. Hatte es schon als kleines Kind gehasst. Da lief ich dann doch lieber mit feuchten Haaren herum, und holte mir notfalls auch eine Erkältung oder sowas …

Als ich mir auch die Zähne geputzt hatte schlurfte ich mit dem kleinen Handtuch zurück in mein Zimmer und warf das Stück Stoff dort auf mein Kopfkissen, damit dieses nicht nass werden konnte, wenn ich mich nachher mit den feuchten Haaren schlafen legte.  
Dann ging ich an meinem Schreibtisch vorbei und griff nach meinem Handy und dem Zettel mit der Telefonnummer und warf einen kurzen Blick auf meinen Wecker, während ich mich einfach aufs Bett fallen ließ.

20 Uhr. Hier in Berlin. Der lebte in London. Das hieß nach Winterzeit eigentlich eine Zeitverschiebung von einer Stunde … wenn ich mich richtig erinnerte. Also müsste es in London erst 19 Uhr sein und da er ja so früh sicher noch nicht schlafen würde, hieß das, ich müsste ihn Problemlos anrufen können. Vorausgesetzt er war wirklich in London …   
Er konnte natürlich auch woanders sein. In den USA zum Beispiel. Dann wären es 6 Stunden und dort wäre es dann 14 Uhr, und ich würde ihn dennoch nicht wecken. Oder er war ganz woanders … Aber ändern konnte ich es sowieso nicht.  
Ich blinzelte ein paar mal und gähnte. So lange hätte ich vielleicht doch nicht an den Aufgaben sitzen sollen …  
Während ich Toms Nummer ins Handy eingab stand ich noch einmal auf und schaltete meine Nachttischlampe an um danach das große Licht auszumachen und im schummerigen Licht zum Bett zurückzukehren und mich darauf zu werfen.

Noch einmal atmete ich tief durch, drehte mich auf den Bauch, stützte mich mit meinen Ellenbogen aufs Bett und starrte eine Weile auf das Gerät in meinen Händen, wonach ich schnell den grünen Hörer auf dem Display des Handys drückte, bevor ich es mir doch wieder anders überlegen konnte. Ich hielt mir das kleine Ding ans Ohr und wartete. Ein Tuten. Noch eins. Noch eins. Noch e-   
„Hello, Tom Hiddleston speaking?“ Ach richtig … als Engländer sprach der normalerweise natürlich Englisch. Was nahm ich jetzt? Englisch oder Deutsch? Mein Englisch war zwar verstehbar aber mehr auch nicht. Ähm …  
„Hello? Who's there?“, fragte er. Irgendwie klang er Englisch ja noch besser als Deutsch. Also …  
„Hey?!“ Er klang leicht ungehalten und ich musste ein wenig Lächeln. Okay, antworten sollte ich zumindest langsam … Ich konnte hören, wie er tief Luft holte.  
„Hi!“, rief ich, bevor er auflegen konnte. Ich wollte ja nicht umsonst angerufen haben.  
„Who's there?“, wiederholte er die Frage von eben. Man war der mies drauf. Irgendwie überhaupt nicht so, wie immer alle behaupteten. Aber vielleicht hatte er gerade nur irgendwas wichtiges zu tun? Ein Casting oder Dreharbeiten oder was anderes in der Art …

„Ähm … It's me, Aljona.“ Eine Pause entstand. Hatte der mich etwa vergessen?! Aber gut. Was hatte ich denn erwartet. Tom war immerhin Schauspieler und da hatte er bestimmt besseres zu tun, als sich an mich zu erinnern. Nur so schnell gab ich dann doch nicht auf. „Come on! Sunday before? The welcome? The blond girl?“ Immer noch nichts. Gut. Ich sollte auflegen …  
Tat ich aber nicht. „Hey Tom?!“  
„Mhm“, hörte ich ihn nachdenklich und irgendwie beschäftigt klingend murmeln.

„Sag mal geht’s noch?!“, fuhr ich ihn an und musste die Sprache wechseln, da ich einfach nicht auf Englisch fluchen konnte. Mal abgesehen davon, dass mir auch Smaltalk auf Englisch schon ziemlich schwer fiel – noch. „Wenn du mich vergessen hast, dann kannst du was erleben! Wie vielen Mädchen gibst du deine Nummer eigentlich, dass du mich schon vergessen hast?!“ Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Warum noch mal hatte ich mir Hoffnungen gemacht?  
Ich konnte hören, wie er zu Lachen begann. „Ach du bist es“, wechselte auch er in Deutsch. „Und nein, eigentlich gebe ich meine Nummer überhaupt nicht an Mädchen weiter, darum war ich ja so überrascht. Ich hätte nämlich um ehrlich zu sein nicht erwartet, dass du mal sprachlos bist, oder den Mund hältst.“ Jetzt wäre ich am liebsten geplatzt. Aber davon hätte er sicher nicht besonders viel abbekommen, und geschafft hätte ich es auch nicht. Unbeirrt fuhr er fort: „Dein Englisch ist zwar ganz gut. Aber leicht gewöhnungsbedürftig.“  
„Danke, ich arbeite noch daran. Und ich gebe das mal mit Deutsch an dich zurück, auch wenn ich das nicht gewöhnungsbedürftig finde.“ Zumindest erinnerte er sich jetzt.  
„Ebenfalls vielen Dank.“ Er lachte wieder.

„Was machst du gerade?“, wollte ich dann wissen und wälzte mich ein wenig im Bett, damit ich bequemer lag.  
„Telefonieren.“ Bei der schlichten Antwort verdrehte ich die Augen.  
„Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht meinte.“  
„Stimmt.“ Ich konnte hören, wie es auf seiner Seite der Leitung leise raschelte. „Ich lese gerade das Drehbuch zu der neuen Serie, in der ich mitspielen soll.“ Jetzt klang es so, als würde er etwas weglegen. „Und was machst du so?“  
Ich grinste, obwohl ich mir bewusst war, dass er es nicht sehen konnte. „Ich telefoniere auch. Lustig nicht?“, meinte ich dann und hörte sein Aufstöhnen durch die Leitung. Jetzt musste ich lachen. „War ein Witz. Ich bin gerade mit der Vorbereitung für die Uni morgen fertig geworden und bin jetzt dabei schlafen zu gehen.“  
„Du Glückliche“, murmelte er leise und fügte dann lauter hinzu. „Vorbereitung für die Uni? Du studierst?“

Ich wälzte mich wieder im Bett und breitete mein kleines mitgebrachtes Handtuch dann ordentlicher auf dem Kopfkissen aus – so dass dieses vollständig darunter verschwand – nur um mich auf den Rücken zu legen und meinen Kopf auf dem Arm nieder zu lassen, dessen Hand nicht damit beschäftigt war das Handy zu halten.  
„Erstens: Stimmt, ich bin glücklich. Verrätst du mir, warum du's nicht bist? Und zweitens: JA, warum? Was dachtest du denn, was ich mache? Schule?“, wollte ich wissen.  
„Also-“, begann er zögerlich und irgendwie träge. „-ich bin nicht direkt unglücklich.“ Minimalistische Pause. „Es ist eher so, dass ich ziemlich viel zu tun und eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust dazu habe. Besonders nicht dazu, dieses Drehbuch auswendig zu lernen. Auch wenn ich dafür noch über einen Monat Zeit habe. Aber auf die letzte Minute will ich das auch nicht machen. Warum müssen die ganzen Texte auch s-“  
„The Night Manager?“, unterbrach ich ihn, und kurz herrschte Schweigen.

„Woher bitte weißt **du** das?“ Ich konnte die Überraschung deutlich heraushören. „Ich dachte, du interessierst dich nicht für Schauspieler? Ich meine: als wir uns neulich getroffen haben, kanntest du noch nicht einmal meinen Namen und … na ja. Eigentlich bin ich nicht gerade unbekannt.“ Ich wusste ein Kichern unterdrücken, als ich hörte, wie seine Stimme minimalistisch leiser wurde, und es sich so anhörte, als fände er den Satz im Nachhinein doch nicht so schlau.  
Denken konnte der Herr also auch noch? „Ich höre 'ne ganze Menge Klatsch und Tratsch in der Uni. Außerdem sind Schauspieler und Filme oder Serien nicht das gleiche und 'The Night Manager' gibt's auch als Buch. Hab es zwar nie gelesen, aber ich weiß davon. Und na ja … ehrlich, so viele Fans wie du hast ist es doch kein wunder, dass ich von der neuen Serie mit dir und diesem … anderen halt gehört habe.“  
Ich hörte Toms Lachen. „Dieser 'andere' heißt Hugh Laurie. Und lustig, dass du irgendwie die Infos über mich kennst, aber keineswegs meinen Namen wusstest.“ Darauf hatte ich tatsächlich keine Erwiderung. Brauchte ich aber auch nicht, denn es sprach schon weiter. „Schade, dass du dich mit Schauspielern so überhaupt nicht auskennst. Wenn doch, dann könnten wir uns wenigstens darüber unterhalten.“  
„Hör auf das so zu formulieren! Das klingt ja, als könnten wir uns über nichts unterhalten, und als könnte ich gar nichts. Es gibt bestimmt auch Sachen, die ich besser kann, als du“, meckerte ich in den Hörer  
„Ja sicher“, sagte er mit deutlichem Zweifel in der Stimme. „Aber kommen wir doch zurück zum eigentlichen Thema-“  
„Was soll das heißen?!“, fiel ich ihm ins Wort. „Natürlich gibt es Sachen, die ich besser kann,als du!“  
„-was genau studierst du denn?“, ließ er sich nicht ablenken und sprach unbeirrt weiter.

Seufzend gab ich mich schlussendlich doch geschlagen: Der Typ spielte immerhin Loki, den vermutlich uneinsichtigsten Gott der Welt – aller neun Welten, verbesserte ich mich innerlich –, den von was zu überzeugen könnte sich als … etwas schwierig erweisen. Aber irgendwann würde ich schon noch zurückschlagen. Irgendwann, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt da war. Konnte ja nicht so schwer werden. Immerhin hatte Loki in den Filmen auch immer verloren …  
„Hey, bist du noch da?“  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, bin ich.“  
„Und? Was studierst du spannendes?“, wiederholte er seine Frage.  
„Ich studiere Journalistik“, meinte ich sachlich, und wusste schon, was jetzt kommen würde.  
Und tatsächlich: Er begann noch lauter zu lachen, als vorhin schon. „Du? Journalistik?! Die armen Leute, die du interviewst.“  
„Jaja, lach du nur. Du wirst dann halt mein erstes Opfer. Ist ja dann demnächst soweit, wenn ich das sechste Semester hinter mir habe“, meinte ich grinsend und stimmte dann in sein Lachen ein. „Und ich kann ganz okay sein, wenn ich will.“  
„Und die Betonung liegt hierbei auf **'okay sein'** oder auf **'wenn'**?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Idiot“, sagte ich scherzhaft. „Und jetzt mal ehrlich, was dachtest du, das ich mache?“

„Hm …“ Eine Pause entstand und ich war mir sicher, dass er darüber nachdachte. „Ich weiß gar nicht. Ich denke, ich hätte einfach gesagt, dass du … Arbeitest.“  
Wow. Das nannte ich ja mal aussagekräftig.  
„Und **was** , wenn ich fragen darf?“ Ich zog beide Augenbrauen nach oben, was er aber selbstverständlich nicht sehen konnte.  
„Keine Ahnung. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich nicht darüber nachgedacht was du machen könntest. Ich habe nur nicht gedacht, das du studierst.“ Ich konnte förmlich vor meinem inneren Auge sehen, wie er mit den Schultern zuckte – Ja, auch wenn ich ihn nicht kannte fand ich, dass diese Bewegung jetzt zu ihm und auch zu der Situation gepasst hätte.  
„Nett“, war meine emotionslose Bemerkung dazu.  
„Vielen Dank“, gab er zurück und es klang wirklich, als wäre er gerührt und würde es ernst nehmen und meinen.  
„Verdammte Schauspieler!“, fluchte ich und wieder mussten wir beide lachen. So viel hatte ich in so kurzer Zeit bestimmt noch nie gelacht – oder zumindest seit Ewigkeiten nicht –, und dabei war ich sogar eigentlich ziemlich fröhlich drauf.

„Okay, wo wir das jetzt alles geklärt haben, wie wäre es denn mal mir einem anderen Thema? Zum Beispiel, warum du angerufen hast.“  
„Ähm … also … angerufen hatte ich eigentlich, weil ich mich bedanken wollte. Ich glaube das hatte ich vorletzte Woche vergessen. Und na ja … Danke. Irgendwie … “  
„Irgendwie?“, hakte er nach.  
„Ja, irgendwie.“ Ich seufzte, nahm mein Handy in die andere Hand und legte meinen Kopf dann auf dem anderen Arm ab.  
„Hat es geholfen?“, fragte er weiter.  
„Jein …“, gab ich wage zurück.  
„Hör zu Aljona. Was hältst du davon, es mir von dir aus zu erzählen, damit ich dir nicht alles einzeln aus der Nase ziehen muss?“, schlug er vor.  
Nicht schlecht, ich musste zugeben, dass sein Deutsch besser war, als ich zunächst angenommen hatte. **Viel** besser sogar. Woher sonst kannte er diese Redewendung? Das war in England sicher nicht üblich, oder? … Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich keine Ahnung.

Ich seufzte einmal laut auf. „Einverstanden. Also … es hat teilweise geholfen. Beziehungsweise habe ich ihr nach dem Empfang das Autogramm gegeben und …“  
„Warte mal“, unterbrach er mich und ich verzog das Gesicht.  
„Wolltest du nicht wissen, was passiert ist? Und jetzt unterbrichst du mich?“  
„Nein. Ich wüsste nur gerne: War das kleine Mädchen, das angetanzt kam, nachdem ich gerade weg war, deine Freundin?“  
„Ähm … ja, wer sollte das sonst gewesen sein? Und sie ist im übrigen 22, und damit sogar älter als ich, also ist es nicht ganz korrekt, sie als 'kleines Mädchen' zu bezeichnen. Also vielleicht ist sie klein, aber … sie solltest du das besser nicht hören lassen.“  
Er lachte erneut. „Aber aus der Entfernung sah sie aus wie ein Mädchen und: älter als du? Wie alt bist du denn?“, fragte er nach.  
„Ich? 21, warum?“

Eine kurze Pause entstand. „Du sahst eben nicht so aus, als wärst du jünger als deine Freundin. Besonders nachdem du meintest das du bereits im sechsten Semester bist. Zum studieren braucht man hier doch Abitur, und das schließt man doch gewöhnlich mit 19 ab, oder?“  
Und wieder überraschte er mich. Woher bitte kannte der denn jetzt Abitur? In Großbritannien gab es doch nur das sogenannte A-Level, wenn ich das richtig verstanden hatte … Aber vielleicht war das auch eine Sache, die man sich relativ schnell einprägte, taten wir Deutschen beim Englischlernen ja auch.  
„Ich hab' in der Grundschule 'ne Klasse übersprungen. Darum bin ich jetzt schon im sechsten Semester.“  
„Interessant“, meinte er nachdenklich. „Aber um zum Thema zurückzufinden: Willst du mir nicht vielleicht erst mal erzählen, wie deine Freundin heißt, und warum sie zu spät kam? Ich kenne sie immerhin nicht.“  
Ich grinste weiter vor mich hin, fühlte mich aber dennoch irgendwie ertappt, was selbstverständlich total lächerlich war. „Tut mir leid, das hatte ich vergessen. Also sie heißt Antonia, aber eigentlich wird sie von allen nur Tony genannt.“  
„Wie Tony Stark?“  
Ich schnaubte kurz. „Ja, nur das sie kein Mann ist, und sie keinen Zweitnamen hat, der an einen glitzernden Vampir erinnert“, gab ich zurück. Von ihm kam nichts weiter, als Schweigen. „Was ist los?“

„Nichts, ich … war nur überrascht, dass du dich damit auskennst.“  
„Wie schon gesagt. Filme sind was anderes, als Schauspieler, wobei ich auch weiß, dass Tony in echt Robert Downey junior heißt und auch in Sherlock Holmes mitgespielt hat, was wiederum die Vorlage für Dr. House war, wo dein Zukünftiger Schauspielkollege mitspielte. Außerdem kenne ich den Namen von Mark Ruffalo, der Bruce Banner spielt, und ich weiß, wer Chris Evans ist, weil der in Fantastic 4 die Menschliche Fackel gespielt hat, wobei ich zugeben muss, dass er mir als Steven Rogers besser gefällt.“ Ich machte eine kurze Kunstpause. „Das liegt allerdings nur daran, das Banner und Rogers in den Filmen irgendwie immer meine Lieblingsfiguren sind … also eigentlich die Schauspieler meine Lieblingsschauspieler sind – Mark mag ich dabei vermutlich etwas mehr, als Chris. Und Robert hat mir als Holmes recht gut gefallen, wobei ich da diesen anderen aber mehr mag. Mir fällt nur gerade sein Name nicht ein-“ Ich wurde etwas nachdenklicher, weil ich mich an den Namen jetzt doch erinnern wollte. Wie hieß denn dieser Holmes aus der Serie? Das war doch irgendwas mit-  
„Benedict?“, kam es von Tom. „Benedict Cumberbatch?“  
Meine Nachdenklichkeit verschwand fast augenblicklich. „Ja, genau der! Danke für die Hilfe. Der ist auch einer meiner Lieblinge, wobei ich ihn tatsächlich nur aus Sherlock kenne.“ Von ihm kam ein Lachen, doch ich ignorierte es. Vorerst. „Und wegen gerade: Das mit Dr. House wusste ich nur, weil ich einer Studienkollegin, bei einem Artikel geholfen habe.“

„Wow. Ich glaube du bist die erste Person, die ich treffe, die mir ins Gesicht sagt, dass sie andere Schauspieler besser findet, als mich. Also, nicht dass ich es schlimm finden würde, aber ich bin dennoch ein wenig überrascht.“  
„Sorry“, meinte ich, lächelte aber weiterhin. „Ich sag einfach immer, was ich denke, und habe ziemliche Probleme, das abzustellen. Aber dafür kenne ich jetzt deinen Namen, und so schnell vergessen werde ich ihn auch nicht. Außerdem bist du dafür verantwortlich, dass ich meine Vorurteile, von wegen Schauspieler sind alle Arrogant oder so, noch mal überdacht habe, also darfst du ruhig stolz auf dich sein.“  
„Na das ist doch mal was.“ Ich konnte wieder sein Lachen hören. „Und wie gesagt: ich find's nicht schlimm, es ist nur … irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl. Du bist sehr speziell, im Vergleich zu den Menschen, die ich sonst so kennen lerne.“ Er machte eine Pause. „Und wir schweifen schon wieder ab. Du wolltest mir sagen, warum Tony zu spät war.“  
„Eigentlich, wolltest du es nur wissen und ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich es dir erzählen will, aber gut. Sie war zu spät, weil die Bahn, wegen irgendeinem Unfall der Stecke oder so was in der Art, nicht gefahren ist. Und angerufen hatte sie mich nicht, weil sie, wegen der Aufregung, dass sie dich treffen könnte, ihr Handy zu Hause vergessen hatte.“  
Er lachte erneut. „Nette Geschichte.“  
Ich seufzte. „Ja, irgendwie schon, aber sie sollte sich mal angewöhnen nicht immer so aufgedreht zu sein, dann würde ihr das nicht passieren … Aber darum geht’s ja nicht.“  
„Stimmt“, mischte Tom sich wieder ein. „Es geht darum, was danach passiert ist.“ Warum genau erinnerte er mich jetzt an eines dieser ganzen tratschenden Mädchen? Er war doch ein Kerl. Der sollte sich gefälligst anders verhalten!

„Ja, also …“ Ich räusperte mich. Irgendwie war es mir jetzt doch peinlich, darüber zu sprechen. Er war immerhin ein Fremder. Also: bekannter Fremder, aber immer noch ein Fremder! „Ähm …“  
„Hey! Zier dich nicht so. Ich will das jetzt wissen!“, sagte er streng, aber dennoch hörte ich sein leises, und für mich irgendwie beruhigendes, Lachen. „Und außerdem gibt es mir einen Grund, mich von der Arbeit ablenken zu lassen.“ Ja, klar …  
Ich atmete einmal tief durch. „Also nachdem du weggegangen warst und sie vergeblich versucht hatte, zu dir durchzukommen, kam sie zurück und wollte, dass wir wieder gehen. Na ja, Tony hat 'ne Weile herumgenörgelt und dann hab ich ihr das Autogramm hingehalten, und ihre Nörgelei wurde zum Jubeln, was allerdings auch nicht gerade weniger nervenaufreibend war.“ Ich holte noch einmal Luft.  
„Hat sie dich nicht gefragt, woher du das Autogramm hattest?“, nutzte Tom die entstandene Pause.  
„Doch klar. Etwas später dann.“  
„Und, was hast du gesagt?“ Er klang wirklich neugierig.  
„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass es mein Geheimnis ist.“ Ich grinste.  
„Weiter nichts? Das ist alles? Du hast ihr nicht erzählt, dass du den berühmten Tom Hiddleston getroffen und mit ihm gesprochen hast? Mit der Person, die sie die ganze Zeit treffen wollte?“ Purer Unglaube war in seiner Stimme zu finden.  
„Wie gesagt: Das ist mein Geheimnis“, meinte ich lachend. „Und Eigenlob stinkt“, fügte ich ernster hinzu.  
„Jaja, schon gut. Erzähl weiter“, wieder einmal war sein Lachen durch die Leitung vernehmbar. „Und ich muss sagen: dein Geheimnis finde ich wirklich sympathisch.“

Ich zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und verdrehte die Augen. „War ja klar“, gab ich schmunzelnd zurück. „Auf jeden Fall war ich danach so genervt, dass ich sie einfach zu mir umgedreht, und sie geküsst habe.“ Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe.  
„Du hast was?!“ Jetzt lachte er wirklich. Und zwar lauter. Viel lauter – nicht das geringste bisschen Zurückhaltung. Dieser Kerl war doch wirklich … Er war einfach _**unmöglich**_!!!  
„Ich habe sie geküsst“, wiederholte ich sachlich und für meine Verhältnisse wirklich sehr ruhig und fügte dann fauchend hinzu: „Und jetzt hör gefälligst endlich auf zu Lachen!“  
„Okay. Was ist dann passiert?“ Er kicherte zwar immer noch, aber diesmal unterdrückt – oder zumindest schien er genau das versuchen zu wollen, doch leider gelang es ihm nicht … nicht wirklich.

„Sie war … geschockt. Ziemlich geschockt.“  
„Was du nicht sagst“, fiel er mir sarkastisch in Wort.  
„Halt den Mund! Ich erzähle gerade.“  
„Dann erzähl schneller. Ich muss noch arbeiten und es ist schon spät.“ Ein Blick auf den Wecker zeigte mir 21:30 Uhr. Nicht schlecht. So lange hatte ich schon seit 'ner ganzen Weile nicht mehr telefoniert. Ich gehörte nämlich definitiv nicht zu den Mädchen, die gerne oder lange telefonierten. Wenn ich mich mit jemandem austauschen wollte, dann schrieb ich im normalfall SMS' oder Mails oder ich traf ihn persölich.

„Wie auch immer, dann ist sie rot geworden und hat den Kopf weggedreht … und irgendwie … ähm …“  
„Jaaa?“, hakte er ungeduldig nach, als ich nicht weiter zu sprechen schien.  
„Und irgendwie-“, wiederholte ich. „-sind wir jetzt zusammen.“  
„Was?“, platzte er heraus, und ich konnte schon fast wieder sein Lachen hören, aber vielleicht bildete ich es mir auch nur ein.  
„Na ja … scheinbar, ähm … mochte sie mich auch … irgendwie … also zumindest hörte es sich so an.“ Und irgendwie nutzte ich gerade viel zu oft das Wort 'irgendwie'.  
„Und das darf ich wie verstehen?“  
Ich lachte, etwas peinlich berührt und definitiv verlegen, bevor ich fortfuhr. „Als sie mich wieder angesehen hat, meinte sie ganz leide, dass-“ Jetzt wurde selbst ich leicht rot und war froh, dass er es übers Telefon nicht sehen konnte. „Sie meinte 'ich dich auch' und ist dann noch röter geworden.“

Er lachte auf, und nach wenigen Sekunden gab er ein leicht ironisches „Das nenne ich doch mal Happy End.“ von sich. Ich konnte sein Augenverdrehen förmlich vor mir sehen.  
„Tja, Happy Ends sind eben doch was schönes. Und ich meine, wer mag sie nicht?“ Nun grinste ich wieder übers ganze Gesicht, und das Gefühl des Glühens begann langsam, zu erschwinden, „Und nur weil manche Menschen keins kriegen – oder manche Schauspieler keins kriegen – muss man sie ja nicht nicht mögen. Oder sie hassen.“  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, als er schnaubte. „Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich Happy Ends nicht leiden kann.“ Eine längere Pause entstand, die letztendlich er brach. „Okay, ich glaube ich sollte mich wieder an die Arbeit machen.“ Wieder kurze Stille. „Gute Nacht.“  
„Gute Nacht, Tom“, grinste ich – leicht bedrückt, weil ich wusste, dass das hier ja nun vorbei sein und auch nicht wiederkommen würde –, und wollte gerade auflegen, als er noch ein „Warte!“ rief.  
„Was denn?“  
„Ähm … du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn das hier keine einmalige Sache war, oder?“  
Was?! Bot er mir gerade an wieder zu telefonieren? Wollte der echt weiterhin mit mir zu tun haben? „Nein. Natürlich nicht“, erwiderte ich zu perplex, um wirklich weiter zu denken und durchaus auch erfreut. Ich mochte seine Gesellschaft … und wenn es nur um seine Stimme und seinen Charakter ging.

„Gut, kann ich dann auch deine Nummer abspeichern, und dich vielleicht irgendwann mal von mir aus anrufen?“  
„Sicher“, grinste ich immer breiter vor mich hin und nach einem kurzen Moment fügte ich hinzu: „Wow. Ich bin im Handy eines Schauspielers eingespeichert.“  
„Eigentlich, ist nur deine Nummer eingespeichert“, verbesserte er sofort. „Aber mir soll's recht sein.“  
„Sei nicht so pingelig!“, antwortete ich in nörgelndem Tonfall und wir mussten beide Lachen. „Gute Nacht, Tom. Und diesmal richtig.“  
„Gute Nacht, Aljona“, meinte er sanft und wenige Sekunden später hörte ich wieder das Tuten in der Leitung.

Das Grinsen einfach nicht aus meinem Gesicht bekommend und kurz davor zu quietschen wie eines dieser von mir so verhassten Fangirls, legte ich das Handy auf meinen Nachttisch und immer noch über das Gespräch nachdenkend schlief ich schließlich ein.


	3. Fragen über Fragen

Aufgeregt saß ich in dem kleinen Café und versuchte meinen Gemütszustand so gut ich konnte hinter meinem Buch zu verstecken, welches ich mir heute eigentlich für Bahnfahrt mitgebracht hatte.  
Außer mir waren nur noch die Kellnerin und ihr Kollege, sowie ein junges Paar anwesend, dass ich vielleicht auf 18 oder 19 schätzte. Vielleicht auch älter, aber keinesfalls jünger als … 16 vielleicht. Nicht mal wenn sie älter wirkten, als sie eigentlich waren.  
Tief durchatmend versuchte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Buch zu lenken. Es gab eigentlich überhaupt keinen Grund für mich, so aufgeregt zu sein. Ja, ich würde hier gleich Tom treffen. Aber na und? Ich hatte ihn doch vor vier Wochen schon mal getroffen. Zwar unter anderen Umständen, aber das war ja wohl kein Grund gleich so auszuflippen. Ich war ja noch nicht mal ein Fan von ihm. Nicht im Geringsten!

Ich sah auf, als die Kellnerin die Tasse Kaffee, die ich vor wenigen Minuten in Auftrag gegeben hatte, auf dem Tisch abstellte und mich freundlich anlächelte. „Vielen Dank“, nickte ich ihr zu.  
Ich saß mit dem Rücken zu einem großen Fenster und dem Gesicht zur Tür. Der Laden hier war klein und freundlich gehalten und die meisten Möbel hier bestanden aus weichem hellen Holz. Es war schön hier. Wirklich schön. Ich liebte dieses Café. Ich war oft hier. Na ja, zumindest ein bis zwei mal im Monat. Aber es war oft, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass das Café in einem völlig anderen Bezirk lag als denen, in denen ich mich normalerweise aufhielt. Und wenn man daran dachte, dass ich eigentlich so gut wie nie Zeit hatte.

Seufzend schlug ich das Buch zu, und legte es auf den Tisch, nahm den Keks, der auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Löffels neben der Tasse lag, und biss genüsslich davon ab, während ich abwesend das heiße Getränk umrührte und die Tür im Auge behielt. Niemand kam oder ging.  
War ja auch kein wunder. Die meisten Arbeiteten gerade, es war immerhin erst gegen 11 Uhr morgens, und die, die es nicht taten, würden bestimmt nicht freiwillig raus in die Kälte wollen, denn obwohl seit längerer Zeit zum ersten mal wieder die Sonne schien, war es heute dennoch nicht wirklich wärmer geworden als in den letzten Tagen. Was hieß, dass wir gerade mal 3 Grad hatten. Mit Tendenz zu kälter. Aber wärmer war es auf keinen Fall.

Einen Blick auf meine Uhr – tatsächlich war es gerade 11:05 Uhr – werfend, stellte ich fest, dass Tom bereits wenige Minuten zu spät war, aber wirklich stören tat es mich nicht. Ich war sowieso zu früh gewesen, und auf die paar Minuten mehr oder weniger kam es da dann auch nicht mehr an. Und außerdem war ich es ja dank Tony gewohnt, zu warten. Sie war noch nie rechtzeitig gewesen, in der ganzen Zeit, in der ich sie kannte, noch kein einziges mal. Na gut, außer damals in der Schulzeit vielleicht.

Gerade, als ich den ersten Schluck trinken wollte, ertönte von der Tür her die kleine Glocke, die so anzeigte, dass jemand hinein kam und ich sah auf.  
Tom trat, einen schwarzen Wollmantel und dazu einen weißen Schal tragend, ein, und sah sich um, während er sich ein paar schwarze Lederhandschuhe von den Händen streifte. Na zumindest war er dieses Mal etwas wärmer angezogen, als bei unserer ersten Begegnung.  
Ich stellte mich kurz hin und hob einen Arm, um auf mich aufmerksam zu machen.  
Als er mich sah, weiteten sich seine Augen kurz, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte.

„Hi“, grinste ich ihn an. „Wie geht’s so?“  
Vor wenigen Tagen hatte er mir erzählt, dass er jetzt wieder in Deutschland war, da hier im Dezember irgendeine Veranstaltung oder Party oder so stattfand. Kurzerhand hatte ich ihn dazu überredet, sich hier mit mir zu treffen, wobei das mit dem Kaffee trinken gehen eigentlich sein Vorschlag gewesen war, und ich ihn lediglich überredet hatte, das wir uns hier, in diesem Café, trafen.

„Gut …“ Er schien leicht zu zögern. Und ich beugte mich kurz vor, um ihm die Hand zu schütteln, bevor ich freundlich auf den freien Stuhl mir gegenüber deutete. „Wo genau-“ Er musterte mich einmal gründlich von oben bis unten und zog dann den Stuhl zurück. „-ist das Mädchen in schwarz, das auf alles 'ne sarkastische Antwort wusste?“  
Ich lächelte und sah ebenfalls kurz an mir herab. Ich hatte einen weißen Strickpullover an, der mir bis zur Hälfte meiner Oberschenkel reichte und darunter eine hellblaue Röhrenjeans. Außerdem braune Stiefel, die mir bis wenige Zentimeter über die Knöchel reichten und eine goldene Kette, deren silberner Anhänger im Ausschnitt meines Pullovers verschwand, weshalb er ihn nicht sehen konnte, und auch ich es nur wusste, weil es meine Kette war. Meine Haare fielen mir ordentlich über die Schulter, wo sie am Brustansatz abrupt endeten und hinter mir über der Stuhllehne des Stuhles auf dem ich saß hing eine weiße gefütterte Jacke und eine weinrote Mütze.  
Ja, schwarz war zwar meine Lieblingsfarbe, aber auf Arbeit konnte ich dann doch nicht mit meinen 'normalen' Klamotten auftauchen. Nicht bei meinem Chef. Der hatte mich deshalb schon mal fast gefeuert.

„Die **junge Frau** -“, betonte ich und ließ mich auf meinen Stuhl fallen. „-muss heute Nachmittag arbeiten und ruht sich deshalb noch aus. Ich bin allerdings gerne bereit ihr was auszurichten, wenn du möchtest“, meinte ich grinsend und musterte nun meinerseits ihn.  
Er hatte sich inzwischen die Jacke ausgezogen, und war dabei, sich von seinem Schal zu trennen. Unter dem Mantel war ein ordentliches weißes Hemd zum Vorschein gekommen, von dem er die obersten Knöpfe offen gelassen hatte. Seine Beine steckten in einer engen schwarzen Hose, und an seinen Füßen konnte ich die dunklen Winterstiefel erkennen, die er trug.

„Nein, nein.“ Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf und setzte sich mir gegenüber. „Ist vielleicht sogar besser so.“  
Ich konnte nicht anders als über diese Aussage die Augen verdrehen. Er schaute sich kurz um, und winkte dann die Kellnerin zu sich, um sich einen Tee zu bestellen.  
„Tee? Kein Kaffee?“ Auf meine Frage hin schüttelte er nur den Kopf und ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Is' ja deine Sache … Also, was macht die Arbeit?“  
„Anstrengend“, seufzte er.  
„So schlimm? Wie weit bist du denn jetzt mit dem Drehbuch?“, wollte ich weiter wissen.

„Gelesen hab' ich es schon, und die Texte kann ich auch größtenteils auswendig – ein bisschen was fehlt noch. Und dann muss ich nur noch lernen, alles in der richtigen Betonung zu sagen und dazu zu Schauspielern. Das ist ziemlich schwer, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie der Drehort später aussieht und außerdem, kann der Text ja immer noch leicht abgeändert werden.“ Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. „Und bei dir so?“  
„Ach, das Übliche halt. Uni nervt und Arbeit ist anstrengend. Und das Sozialleben kommt wie immer zu kurz … Aber es ist trotzdem ganz okay, und kann ja auch Spaß machen.“

Tom verdrehte die Augen und ich kicherte. „Na gut“, meinte er dann. „Lass uns über was anderes sprechen als die Arbeit.“ Ich nickte zustimmend. „Wie läuft's mit Tony?“  
„Gut. Seit wir zusammen sind hat sich ja auch nicht besonders viel geändert, und außerdem ist das ja erst vier Wochen her.“  
„Wissen all eure Freunde und Bekannten es schon?“, fragte er weiter.  
„Mhm.“ Ich nahm einen Schluck aus meiner Kaffeetasse. „Ja. Also außer **alle** Familienmitglieder – aber meine Eltern und ihre wissen es auch. Eben nur die, mit denen wir häufig oder zumindest häufiger zu tun haben. Schien zumindest unsere Freunde nicht so sonderlich zu überraschen.“ Er zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch und ich lächelte ihn über meine Tasse hinweg an. „Zwei von den Jungs hatten sogar schon 'ne Wette laufen, wann wir zusammenkommen würden, und wer von uns dem jeweils anderen zuerst die Liebe gesteht.“  
„Hört sich nicht gerade so an, als wären eure Gefühle sonderlich verborgen gewesen.“

„Stimmt … Aber weißt du was? Ich denke über mich haben wir langsam genug geredet.“ Ich dachte daran, dass wir, seit wir vor zweieinhalb Wochen zum ersten Mal Telefoniert hatten eigentlich immer nur über mich sprachen – auch wenn ich mich meist weigerte **zu** viel über meine Familie zu erzählen – er war immerhin dennoch nicht mein Bekannter. Sogar was Arbeit anging sprachen wir öfter über mich, obwohl er wesentlich mehr erzählen könnte, da ich lediglich in meiner Freizeit in einer Apotheke aushalf, um zumindest ein Teil meiner Ausgaben selbst zahlen zu können. „Wie wär's, wenn wir Ausnahmsweise mal über dich und dein Privatleben sprechen?“ **Falls du sowas überhaupt hast** , fügte ich gedanklich hinzu.  
„Und über **was** genau willst du reden?“, wollte er, mit leichter Skepsis in der Stimme, wissen.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf mein Gesicht, und ich stellte vorsichtig die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab, um danach einen Zettel und einen Stift aus der Hosentasche zu kramen, und beides auf den Tisch zu legen. Seit dem Morgen nach unserem ersten Telefonat, hatte ich immer diesen Zettel dabei, auf dem ich mir alle möglichen Notizen zu Dingen machte, die ich Tom irgendwann mal fragen wollte, aber bei den zwei weiteren Telefonaten hatte ich den Zettel und die Fragen darauf irgendwie immer wieder vergessen, beziehungsweise wollte ich ihn einige Dinge doch lieber persönlich fragen. Das Blatt sah nicht besonders ordentlich aus, aber es war dennoch alles gut zu lesen – für mich zumindest.

„Warum genau bist du wieder hier? Also ich meine, was genau ist das für eine 'Party'?“, suchte ich mir meinen ersten Punkt aus.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Massig Schauspieler, Prominente und noch viel mehr Reporter … vermutlich. Natürlich noch Fans und andere geladene Gäste. Champagner, viele Gespräche, Leute die mit der Ausrede kommen, dass sie lediglich die Eintrittskarte verlegt hätten, teure Klamotten, noch teurer Schmuck-“, zählte er seufzend auf. Das ganze schien ihn ziemlich zu langweilen … und mich langweilte es irgendwie auch. „Warum hast du einen Zettel für diese Fragen?“  
„Die Fragen stelle ich, und der Zettel ist damit ich nicht vergesse irgendwas zu fragen. Vermutlich nur eine Angewohnheit von mir. Journalistik, du weißt schon.“ Ich strich den ersten Punkt durch, und suchte mir den zweiten aus, bevor ich weiter sprach. „Und warum bist du jetzt schon hier? Ich meine mich daran zu erinnern, dass die Party, nach deinen eigenen Informationen, erst ende Dezember stattfinden soll, und wir haben gerade einmal zweite Hälfte November.“  
„Ähm ja.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das liegt daran, dass ich gerade eigentlich frei habe – nun, so gut wie frei, aber lernen kann ich ja auch hier –, und ich mir dachte, da ich in London schon alles kenne, könnte ich mich ja hier ein bisschen umsehen.“  
„Okay.“ Ich nickte und überlegte kurz. „Warst du zwischendurch zu Hause, oder bist du seit dem Empfang gleich hier geblieben?“ Ich sah in mit schief gelegtem Kopf fragend an.  
„Ich war zwischendurch in London, um die ganzen Sachen mit der neuen Serie und so zu besprechen … oder zumindest einen Teil davon. Wieder da bin ich erst seit … ich glaube jetzt genau 5 Tagen.“  
Nickend nahm ich die Antwort zur Kenntnis, und suchte mir den nächsten Punkt, nachdem ich diesen hier abgehakt hatte. „Wie viele Leute wissen eigentlich, dass du hier bist?“ Mann, das hier war ein besseres Training, als ich es bei meinem Studium je haben würde. Und vermutlich war es sogar mehr, als die meisten Journalisten jemals erreichten. Was ich mit Gedanken an einige meiner Mitkollegen auch wirklich genoss … Bei dem Gedanken grinste ich innerlich, ließ es mir aber nach außen nicht anmerken.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, und wir unterbrachen unser Frage-Antwort-Spiel kurz, als die Kellnerin den Tee brachte. „Nicht viele“, meinte er, als die Dame wieder in Richtung des Tresens verschwunden war. „Freunde halt, und Leute die auf die Idee kommen könnten, mich in meiner Wohnung zu besuchen.“  
Jap, war logisch. Hätte ich auch so gemacht. „Und um auf diese Empfangssache zurückzukommen: Stört dich das echt nicht? Das mit den Fans meine ich. Mich würde dieses Gekreische und alles umbringen.“  
Er schenkte mir ein breites Lächeln. „Manchmal nervt es tatsächlich. Es ist laut, und wenn man müde ist, oder gefeiert hat, dann würde man tatsächlich am liebsten sterben.“ Er lachte leise. „Aber man gewöhnt sich daran. Am Anfang war manchmal noch schlimmer, weil ich es damals ja noch nicht gewohnt war – also ich meine, noch vor meiner Theaterzeit und allem.“ Er machte eine Kurze Pause – Kunstpause, wie ich fand. „Es wird wirklich besser.“  
Ich nickte, war aber nicht ganz überzeugt. „Ja? Wirklich?“ Auch er schenkte mir ein Nicken, schmunzelte ein wenig. „Nun, dann … was findest du im Moment am schlimmsten … also nicht genau jetzt im Moment, sondern insgesamt – am Berühmtsein meine ich.“

Er lachte wieder dieses, meiner Meinung nach, für ihn so typische Lachen. „Journalisten denke ich. Ich mag überhaupt nicht, wenn die Leute so dermaßen süchtig nach Klatsch und Tratsch sind. Wobei … es stört mich nicht immer, und auch nicht bei jedem … Aber eigentlich bei den meisten Journalisten oder Reportern, weil die … ähm … na ja, sie scheinen sich nicht wirklich dafür zu interessieren. Es scheint ihnen eigentlich nur darum zu gehen, dass sie besse-“  
Ich schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Vorurteile“, meinte ich mit einem leichten Singsang in der Stimme.  
Vor mir verdrehte er die Augen. „Und das von der Person, die Schauspieler allgemein zu verabscheuen scheint.“  
„1 zu 0 für dich“, meinte ich grinsend. „Aber das trifft dennoch nicht auf alle Journalisten zu. Auf einige? Sicher, ich kenne solche Leute auch-“ Kannte ich wirklich, wir hatten in der Uni eine kleine Clique, die genau so drauf war … und ich verabscheute jedes einzelne der sieben Mitglieder abgrundtief. „-aber es stimmt trotzdem nicht bei allen.“ Um meine Aussage zu bekräftigen, nickte ich mehrmals.

„Ja.“ Auch er nickte. „Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst ganz anders.“ Es klang eher, als würde er mich aufziehen, und nicht, als würde er mir zustimmen wollen.  
„Ganz genau!“, sagte ich bestimmt, wohl wissend, das es eigentlich nicht dem entsprach, was er gedacht und von sich zu geben versucht hatte. „Und noch was, was mir bei unserem ersten Telefonat aufgefallen ist: Warum hast du bei dieser Sache mit Benedict gelacht? Weil mir der Name nicht einfiel?“  
Wieder lachte er, schüttelte dabei ganz leicht den Kopf. „Nein. Nein, ich habe gelacht, weil Benedict ein guter Freund von mir ist.“  
Ich starrte ihn total perplex an. Davon hatte ich wirklich noch nie gehört. Loki und Sherlock? Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee … „Echt jetzt?“, wollte ich dennoch wissen und er nickte. „Wirklich?“ Erneutes Nicken. „Ganz ganz wirklich?“ Der gleiche Effekt, gepaart mit dem Verdrehen seiner Augen. Ich begann zu grinsen. „Wow, davon wusste ich gar nichts.“ Nicht mal Tony hatte sowas je gesagt … oder hatte sie, und ich hatte nicht zugehört? Keine Ahnung eigentlich … „Ein besserer Freund als Chris?“, hakte ich dennoch noch ein letztes mal nach.  
Er lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und legte den Kopf schief. „Nein. Nein, ich denke nicht.“

Na wenigstens etwas, ich sah wieder auf meinem schlauen Zettelchen nach. „Okay …“ Als ich mit einer neuen Frage im Kopf aufsah, hatte er gerade mein Buch in den Händen, und musterte es interessiert.  
„Was ist das?“ Er zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch und sah mich an.  
„Neurowissenschaften.“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist ein Hobby von mir, und wirklich interessant. Könnte dir vielleicht … obwohl. Nein, doch nicht.“ Ich verzog das Gesicht so, dass es zweifelnd aussah, wie ich hoffte.  
„Hey!“ Als sein Blick mich traf, begann ich zu lachen, bevor ich mich wieder um meine Fragen kümmerte. Immerhin war ich hier die Journalistin, und nicht er!  
„Wolltest du von Anfang an Schauspieler werden?“  
Als ich aufsah, nickte er. „Ja, eigentlich schon. Also außer als ganz kleines Kind. Da hatte ich dann immer solche Ideen wie … Pirat, oder-“ Er grinste und zuckte mt den Schultern. „Meine Mutter meinte mal, dass ich eine Zeit lang sogar unbedingt Prinz werden wollte.“  
Ich begann zu lachen. „Nun, das hast du ja geschafft. Nur mit dem König hat es dann nicht ganz geklappt … Andererseits sitzt du ja jetzt als Opa auf deinem Thron.“  
Er verzog den Mund und schnaubte, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und ihn dann schief legte, sich dann scheinbar wieder auf meine eigentliche Frage konzentrierte. Er überlegte eine Weile, in der ich einfach Schwieg, und wartete. „Natürlich gab es auch solche Momente, in denen ich dachte, ich würde es niemals schaffen, aber wie du siehst.“ Er breitete leicht die Arme aus und ich nickte grinsend. Ja, wie ich sah war er für diesen Job wie gemacht. Was mich dann auch gleich zu meinem nächsten Punkt brachte.  
„Was hast du vor deiner Schauspielerei gemacht? Du warst ja schließlich nicht immer Schauspieler, oder?“ Ich musterte ihn.

Er trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee, und legte den Kopf schief, „Na ja … davor habe ich hauptsächlich gejobbt. Mein erster richtiger Beruf war schon die Schauspielerei … ähm … ob nun im Theater oder auf der Leinwand. Damals eher Richtung Statistenrolle im Theather. Zumindest bis irgendwann mal eine Rolle mit Text für mich raussprang, und dann hat mir jemand eine größere Rolle vorgeschlagen … und dann war ich irgendwie die Hauptrolle, und plötzlich ein Star … wie auch immer das kam.“  
Ja genau. Als ob er nicht wusste, wie es dazu gekommen war. Er tat ja geradezu so, als hätte er nur was Kleines vorgesprochen, und die Jury hätte ihm das Drehbuch für die Hauptrolle in die Hand gedrückt. Obwohl … vorstellen konnte ich mir das irgendwie schon … „Und was hast du so gejobbt?“  
Er zog beide Augenbrauen hoch, und atmete tief durch. „Ähm … Ich habe zum Beispiel mal als Kellner in einem kleinen Café gearbeitet.“ Ich kicherte. „Was?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Nichts.“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nur … ich weiß auch nicht. Du als Kellner? Du … na ja … du wolltest die Welt beherrschen.“  
„Was hat das denn jetzt damit zu tun? Ich bin doch privat ganz anders!“, protestierte er.  
„Hmm …“, murmelte ich, und hoffte, dass er den Unterton mitbekam.  
„Was?!“ Ja, er hatte es mitbekommen.  
„Nichts.“ Ich räusperte mich. „Nein, rein gar nichts.“ Ich wich ein wenig seinem Blick aus, und konzentrierte mich auf meinen Kaffee – gar keine Schlechte Leistung, wie ich fand. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich erkennen, wie er den Mund öffnete, ihn wieder schloss, und sich dann etwas eingeschnappt aussehend – ob er das nur spielte konnte ich bei diesem Schauspieler nun aber wirklich nicht sagen – wieder seinem Getränk zuwandte. Langsam verzogen sich meine Lippen zu einem Grinsen, und dann begann ich laut zu lachen. Mann, ich liebte es mit ihm hier zu sitzen und zu reden.  
„Lass das gefälligst!“, fuhr er mich an, aber mein Lachen wurde lediglich etwas unterdrückter.  
„Sorry“, brachte ich schließlich doch wieder etwas ernster hervor, hakte nun erneut einen Punkt auf meiner Liste ab. Und scheinbar stand doch weniger auf dem Zettel, als es anfangs aussah, denn viel war nicht mehr darauf zu erkennen. „Ich weiß du magst Shakespeare. Verrat mir warum.“

Leicht legte er die Stirn in Falten. „Es gibt keinen bestimmten Grund und: warum nicht?“  
Ich konnte spüren, wie sich mein Gesicht verzog, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun konnte. „Ja schon, aber … Shakespeare? Der hat immerhin Romeo und Julia geschrieben. Und außerdem sind seine Texte so schwer zu lesen.“ Ich verzog das Gesicht. „Auf Deutsch gehen seine Texte gar nicht und selbst auf Englisch ist es so … ich weiß nicht. Dann versteht man es zwar, aber … Wie auch immer, jedem das seine und so, nicht wahr? Mein Stil ist es nicht.“  
„Und was wäre dein Stil?“  
„Ähm … eigentlich so ziemlich alles. Sherlock Holmes. Agatha Christie. Die Tinten-Reihe. Das Schwert der Wahrheit. Die Throne of Glass-Reihe. Die Magic-Reihe. Die Luna-Chroniken. Sachbücher.“ Ich deutete auf das Buch, welches er bereits in den Händen gehalten hatte. „Also eigentlich wirklich alles von Krimi über Liebesromanze bis hin zu Fantasy und Sci-Fi-Büchern. Manchmal auch Mangas, ich bin also wirklich nicht pingelig, aber Shakespeare – Danke nein, den darfst du behalten.“ Ich hob abwehrend beide Hände und schüttelte zusätzlich den Kopf.  
Er lachte wieder. „Immerhin hast du zumindest versucht was von ihm zu lesen. Aber verrate mir doch, warum magst du diese Bücher?“  
„Ich habe es nicht nur versucht, ich habe sogar durchgehalten! … Ein Buch lang zumindest.“ Ich schnalzte mit der Zunge und dachte dann über seine Frage nach. Nach einer Weile öffnete ich den Mund wieder. „Ich habe Gründe, aber ich verstehe, worauf du hinaus willst.“  
„Nenn' doch mal einen Grund.“ Er nippte wieder an seinem Tee.  
Ich zog beide Augenbrauen nach oben. „In den Büchern stecken wunderbare Ideen, die ich noch nie zuvor gelesen habe. Bei den Krimis gibt es diese genialen Schlussfolgerungen – siehe die Sherlock Serie, die das wirklich gut darstellt. In Fantasy-Büchern kann man gut in die eigene Fantasiewelt abtauchen. Ich denke es gibt da einiges, und ich verstehe vermutlich auch, warum du Shakespeare magst – ich denke deine Gründe sind ähnlich aufgebaut, oder haben einen ähnlichen Ansatz … Oder hast du einen Grund, der sich gänzlich davon unterscheidet?“

Kopfschüttelnd trank er wieder von seinem Tee, und ich tat es ihm mit meinem Kaffee nach. „Was ist eigentlich dein Lieblingstee?“, fiel mir plötzlich ein.  
„Ich trinke am liebsten Schwarzen Tee, aber das ändert sich auch des öfteren.“  
„Mhm. Und hast du eigentlich Haustiere?“  
„Nein, aber ich hätte vielleicht ganz gerne eine Katze oder so. Irgendein ruhiges Tier halt. Hast du Tiere?“  
Ich schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Auch nicht. Aber ich passe ab und zu auf die Katzen von Verwandten oder Bekannten auf.“ Ich grinste ihn an und er lächelte zurück.  
„Verstehe. Und, was fragt dein schlauer Zettel als nächstes?“

Ich schaute darauf: nur noch genau die Frage, die ich mir unbedingt für den Schluss hatte aufheben wollen. „Aber beschwer' dich hinterher gefälligst nicht“, gab ich noch zu bedenken, während ich bei dem Gefühl von – war es Vorfreude? Vermutlich nicht ganz, aber es kam dem schon nahe – innerlich fast platzte.  
Er verdrehte die Augen. „Was genau ist es, dass du mich sogar extra noch mal warnst?“  
Ich zog scharf die Luft ein, bevor ich das innere Grinsen in mir am Ende nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. „Na ja, erinnerst du dich noch an unser erstes Telefonat?“ Er nickte. „Du meintest du gibst deine Nummer normalerweise nicht an Mädchen weiter.“  
„Richtig, warum?“ Er trank wieder von seinem seinem Tee und nun drang das Grinsen doch nach außen.  
„Was ist mit Jungs?“ Ich konnte mir das Lachen nun auch beim besten Willen wirklich nicht mehr verkneifen, als er sich an seinem Tee verschluckte und zu husten begann. **_Volltreffer!_** Die Kellnerin sah zu uns hinüber – ich ignorierte sie. „Das sehe ich definitiv als ja!“ Lachte ich immer noch schallend und versuchte dabei nicht zu laut zu werden, da auch die anderen hier – selbst wenn es insgesamt immer noch nur vier Leute waren – langsam auf uns aufmerksam wurden.

„Was-? Wie-? Wie kommst du darauf?!“ Dadurch dass er immer noch hustete, nahm ihm das ein **bisschen** seine Ausstrahlung. Immerhin hatte ich seine Aussage bei unserem Telefonat richtig gedeutet – oder deduziert … Offensichtlich, wie Sherlock wohl sagen würde. Würde er doch? Oder nicht? Auch egal.  
Schnell griff ich nach meiner Tasche und zog dann mein Handy hervor – dieser Moment hier verdiente es auf jeden Fall, festgehalten zu werden. „Lösch das!“, meinte er, sobald er sich wieder eingekriegt hatte.  
„Nie.Im.Leben.“, war auch schon meine sofortige Antwort. „Keine Sorge, ich werd's niemandem zeigen“, fügte ich sanft hinzu und, immer noch grinsend, speicherte ich das Bild unter meinen Favoriten. „Aber dieses Bild ist einfach viel zu kostbar, als das ich es jemals löschen werde! Ich wette damit könnte ich Millionen verdienen!“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernster – soweit es eben ging, wenn man so aussah, wie er gerade. „Aber keine Sorge!“, wiederholte ich. „Das hier ist viel zu gut, um es mit egal wem zu teilen. Das bleibt meins!“

Er starrte mich eine Weile lang einfach nur an, bevor er es scheinbar aufgab und seufzte.  
„Okay“, ignorierte ich es einfach. „Und, hast du 'ne Freundin?“  
„Hatten wir nicht gerade festgestellt, dass-“, begann er, doch ich unterbrach ihn.  
„Ich meine natürlich nur als Tarnung.“ Als er mich skeptisch musterte, sprach ich weiter: „Es gibt Leute, die das so machen.“  
„Ich spiele nicht mit den Gefühlen anderer“, gab er endlich zurück – viel strenger, als ich es von ihm kannte – oder erwartet hätte.  
Ich lächelte. „Das ist nett“, meinte ich einfach nur, und er schien total aus der Fassung zu sein. Erneut überging ich es einfach. „Und, hast du schon ein Auge auf jemanden geworfen?“, bohrte ich stattdessen an anderer Stelle weiter nach.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und trank seinen Tee ganz aus, bevor er das leere Glas wieder auf dem Tisch abstellte. Es schien, als würde er überlegen, aber obwohl ich eine ganze Weile wartete, blieb sein Mund geschlossen. Nun, dann eben anders.

„Ach komm schon! Du weißt so viel über mich – sogar das mit Tony –, beantworte mir wenigstens diese eine Frage!“, ließ ich nicht locker.  
Er seufzte. „Es gibt jemanden, den ich mag“, meinte Tom schließlich nach einigen Minuten.  
„Ja?“ Ich strahlte ihn an – Wow, ich verwandelte mich hier echt schon in eines dieser Fangirls … aber verdammt, ich wollte es jetzt wissen! Sofort! „Wer? Dieser Thor-Schauspieler?“  
„Chris?“ Er schien verwirrt. „Wie kommst du darauf?“  
„Nur so ein Gedanke. Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie viele deiner Fangirls sich das wünschen. Du und Chris ihr wärt das absolute Traumpaar von so vielen Menschen.“ Ich zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern.  
„Chris ist verheiratet“, gab Tom nur mit gerunzelter Stirn zurück.

Ich überlegte eine Weile. „Schon mal was von FanFiktion gehört?“  
„Nein.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Aber ich denke ich kann mir etwas unter dem Begriff vorstellen, da ich durchaus auch Englisch spreche.“  
Wäre ja auch dumm gewesen, wenn nicht. Ich grinste. „Super. Nun, es gibt haufenweise dieser Fangeschichten über dich und Chris und glaub mir: dass Chris verheiratet ist, interessiert keine Menschenseele. Deiner Reaktion zufolge scheint er aber nicht derjenige zu sein, also wie wär's mit …“ Ich überlegte wieder, aber selbstverständlich wusste ich schon längst, wen ich als nächstes nennen würde. Es gab immerhin nicht unbedingt wenig FanFiktions über Tom, oder Loki – je nachdem halt. „Robert?“  
„Er ist auch verheiratet“, meinte Tom wieder, aber diesmal hatte er insgesamt etwas länger für die Antwort gebraucht, an sich schneller gesprochen und seine Stimme hatte auch leicht die Tonlage geändert. Außerdem vermied er es mir in die Augen zu sehen und starrte nur auf das Glas, welches er gerade in seinen Händen hin und her drehte.

„Also ja.“ Mitfühlend sah ich ihn an – oder ich hoffte zumindest, dass es ein mitfühlender Blick war.  
„Das habe ich nicht gesa-!“  
„Du Armer.“  
„Hey!“, rief er aus, und wieder warf die Kellnerin uns einen Blick zu – allerdings schien sie weniger genervt, als überrascht, was mich wiederum überraschte.  
Allerdings versuchte ich beides gar nicht zu beachten. „Aber vielleicht klappt das zwischen euch ja dennoch irgendwie …“, versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern. „Außerdem würde das fast genauso viele Fans glücklich machen wie bei dir und Chris.“ Jetzt trank auch ich den Rest meines Getränks aus.

„Na wenn du meinst.“ Scheinbar gab er es auf, mich von vom Gegenteil überzeugen zu wollen, denn jetzt lächelte er leicht, sah aber irgendwie traurig aus.  
Vielleicht konnte man das ändern … Was machte sie noch mal, wenn sie traurig war? Ach ja! „Was hältst du von einer kleinen Abmachung? Ich zeige dir meinen Lieblingsort hier in Berlin, und dafür zeigst du mir deinen in London, falls ich dort jemals sein sollte, und wir uns zu diesem Zeitpunkt treffen können. Also?“ Mein Lieblingsort würde ihm bestimmt gefallen. „Komm schon, du wirst es dort lieben.“  
Jetzt lächelte er wieder richtig, es tat gut zu sehen, dass es ihm besser ging. „Musst du nicht arbeiten?“, wollte er wissen, und jetzt war es an mir, schlechte Laune zu haben.  
Oh verdammt! „Richtig. Aber was hältst du von wann anders? Du bist doch noch 'ne Weile hier.“ Ich sah auf die Uhr und merkte, dass ich schon in einer Stunde in der Apotheke sein musste. Mist, so bald schon! Aber ich konnte das auch nicht ausfallen lassen – nicht bei meinem Chef. Eine Hand hebend, bedeutete ich der Kellnerin, dass ich zahlen wollte.  
Tom vor mir nickte. „Hört sich gut an.“

Die Frau kam und lächelte uns beide freundlich an. „Die Rechnung bitte“, gab ich ebenso freundlich von mir, wie sie lächelte.  
„Natürlich, zahlen sie getrennt?“  
Gerade als ich mit 'ja' antworten wollte, öffnete Tom den Mund: „Nein, zusammen.“  
Nickend ging die Frau um nur Sekunden später mit der Quittung wieder an unserem Tisch zu stehen. Nachdem Tom sie bezahlt hatte und sie wieder verschwunden war stand er auf und griff nach seiner Jacke. „Na los, wir können ja noch ein Stück zusammen gehen, bevor du Arbeiten musst.“  
„Ich wünschte es wäre so.“ Ich seufzte und stand ebenfalls auf, zog mir meine Sachen an. „Aber mein Chef ist ziemlich streng und ich brauche von hier etwa eine dreiviertel Stunde zur Apotheke. Wenn ich mich nicht beeile, und zu spät komme, oder ich jemanden mitbringe, dann wird er am Ende noch wütend, und um ehrlich zu sein habe ich keine große Lust, mich feuern zu lassen.“ Wir traten gemeinsam aus dem kleinen Eckgebäude. „Und außerdem will ich dich nicht hetzen … Aber wir treffen uns auf jeden Fall noch mal. Wie wär's mit … nächsten Montag, und dann zeige ich dir meinen Lieblingsort?“

„Super. Welche Uhrzeit?“  
Ich lachte und drückte ihn kurz an mich. „Wir Telefonieren noch mal.“  
Er erwiderte die Umarmung. „Bis dann, Aljona.“  
Winkend machte ich mich, so schnell ich ohne auszurutschen laufen konnte, auf den Weg zur nächsten U-Bahn-Station.


	4. Mehr Loki, als gedacht

„Hey, Tom!“, rief ich bereits aus einer riesigen Entfernung – sobald ich ihn sehen konnte und er in Hörweite war –, und kam dann schlitternd neben ihm zum stehen. „Fröhliche Weihnachten!“, gab ich für meine Verhältnisse absolut überdreht von mir und umarmte ihn kurz.  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte mich. „Du weißt aber schon, dass wir erst in einer Woche Weihnachten haben, oder?“  
Ich biss mir auf der Unterlippe herum und nickte, trat dabei immer wieder von einem Fuß auf den anderen, weil ich gerade einfach nicht still stehen wollte. „Jap, aber da sehen wir uns nicht, weil ich meinen Tag mit Tony und ein paar Freunden verbringe. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich dann die Zeit habe, mit dir zu schreiben, oder ob wir bis dahin nochmal miteinander reden.“ Bei diesen Worten schnaubte er, weil es wohl mehr als offensichtlich war, dass wir uns zumindest noch einmal schreiben würden – konnte ich mir zumindest vorstellen, denn zum Gedankenlesen war ich leider noch nicht in der Lage, aber soweit ich wusste, waren das auch die wenigsten. „Und außerdem musste ich mich ja noch auf irgendeine Art dafür entschuldigen, dass das mit dem Treffen die letzten Wochen doch nicht geklappt hat. Irgendwie war mein Chef wohl der Meinung, ich sei eine ganz wunderbare Vertretung für all die Erkälteten.“ Bei dem Gedanken an meine letzten Wochen schüttelte es mich, und ich konnte spüren, wie sich automatisch meine Stirn kräuselte.

Tom vor mir lachte, und strich sich dann kurz durch seine Locken. „Schon gut, ich kann mich ja auch selbst beschäftigen. Bin ja kein Kind mehr.“  
Ich räusperte mich. „Sag das mal Thor oder den Avengers.“  
Theatralisch warf er die Arme in die Luft, und ich konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Wow, wenige Sekunden bei Tom, und schon war der letzte Monat voll von Uni und Arbeit irgendwie ganz weit weg – das schafften nicht viele. Oder eigentlich doch, mein Freundeskreis zum Beispiel, aber auch nicht immer, manchmal gingen sie mir ganz schön auf die Nerven – doch meistens waren sie viel zu beschäftigt damit, sich gegenseitig zu nerven, so dass mir das erspart blieb.

Er atmete einmal laut ein und aus, und sah sich dann um. „Und, wohin geht es jetzt?“  
Doch ich runzelte vorerst nur die Stirn, als ich – da er sich bei seinem Umsehen leicht vom Fleck bewegte – sehen konnte, wie hinter seinem Rücken, ein ganzes Stück entfernt, eine Gruppe von drei jungen Frauen tuschelte. War das normal? Eines der Mädchen deutete in unsere Richtung. Nein, war es nicht. Die da vorne waren definitiv nicht an den Laternen oder der sonstigen Umgebung interessiert, sondern eher an Tom. „Ähm … wie stehst du momentan zu Fangirls?“, wollte ich wissen, statt ihm seine Frage zu beantworten, und drehte den Kopf langsam nach oben, die Augen immer noch auf die Frauen gerichtet. Dann huschte schließlich auch mein Blick zu seinem Gesicht.  
Er öffnete gerade den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als er scheinbar irgendwas auf meinem Gesicht erkannte, dass ihn dazu verleitete, sich mit gerunzelter Stirn umzudrehen, und als er wieder zu mir sah, sprach sein Gesicht Bände.  
„Okay, hier lang“, meinte ich darum ernst, und stapfte durch den Schnee in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der Mädchen. Vorbei an dem Park – oder eher der etwas kürzeren Seite eines, an dieser Stelle noch recht offenen, Waldes, der dann nach hinten hin immer breiter und dichter wurde – auf unserer nun Linken, und nach etwas 300 Metern auf einem kleinen Trampelpfad, der allerdings groß genug war, um sich nicht an irgendwelchen Ästen zu verfangen – auch nicht, wenn man so groß wie Tom Hiddleston war – hinein.

„Und wohin genau geht es?“ Ich grinste bei Toms Frage nur und wollte mir die Antwort eigentlich sparen, aber so schnell ließ er sich dann scheinbar doch nicht abwimmeln. „Was ist es für ein Ort, der von dir trotz Stress besucht wird, wenn er sogar am Rande Berlins liegt?“  
Mein Grinsen wurde breiter. Ja, hier so knapp außerhalb von Berlin, gab es niemanden. Nein, natürlich waren hier Leute, aber weniger, als an irgendeinem der anderen Orte, und meistens traf man sie auch nicht im Wald an. Und wenn doch, dann nicht an meinem Lieblingsort und schon gar nicht im Winter. Aber im Wald an meinem Lieblingsort im Winter? Keine Chance. Und nein, auch nicht, wenn inzwischen nur noch kaum bis gar kein Schnee lag – die Ausrutschgefahr bestand immerhin dennoch, und außerdem war hier im Wald dann doch ein etwas anderes Verhältnis, weshalb hier auch mehr Schnee lag, als auf den Straßen der Stadt, welche ja regelmäßig von Autos befahren wurden.  
Unter anderem deshalb war ich mir auch sicher, dass uns die Mädchen nicht folgen würden, denn um hier lang zu kommen, war die Möglichkeit, sich getäuscht zu haben was Tom anging, dann doch etwas zu hoch. Sogar für ein Fangirl. Immerhin war die Entfernung zwischen Tom und dem Grüppchen – falls man die Drei denn so nennen wollte – dann auch nicht unbedingt klein gewesen. Abgesehen davon, dass Tom ja auch nicht unbedingt mit einem Mädchen durch Berlin laufen würde – konnte mir zumindest vorstellen, dass sie das dachten.

„Du wirst es lieben“, meinte ich lediglich, kicherte und rutschte nun doch tatsächlich fast aus, als ich wohl auf eine von Schnee verdeckte Eisfläche trat – vermutlich hätte es mir geholfen, weniger hibbelig zu sein, aber statt auf meinem Hintern zu landen, landete ich genau in den Armen von Tom, der mich auffing. Seine Hände an meinen Hüften und meine Schultern knapp über seinen Ellenbogen stand er leicht gebückt da, und starrte mich so von oben an, dass ich sein Gesicht falsch herum sah. Leicht wurde ich rot, schaffte es dann aber, schnell mein eines Bein so zurückzuziehen, dass ich mich wieder in einen aufrechten Stand bringen konnte. Den Kopf schüttelnd verschwand die Röte, und nur mein Herz schlug noch etwas zu schnell, was aber durch aus auch am Beinahe-Sturz gelegen haben könnte.  
„Das sagtest du schon im Café damals“, gab er von sich, und als ich mich zu ihm umdrehte, grinste er leicht. Mann, kein Wunder dass ich rot wurde – er war eben ein gutaussehender Mann. Und ich war bi. Und auch wenn ich Tony liebte, hieß das ja nicht, dass ich sonst niemanden schön fand … oder schön finden konnte. Und ehrlich? Ich glaubte nicht, dass irgendjemand auf dieser Welt Tom als hässlich bezeichnen konnte, ohne zu lügen.

Ich nickte. „Richtig. Und danke fürs auffangen.“ Wieder drehte ich mich nach vorne, und ging – diesmal vorsichtiger, wenn auch innerlich immer noch aufgeregt, als zuvor – weiter. „Aber es stimmt. Ich würde es komisch finden, wenn es dir nicht gefiele.“ Wieder begann ich zu grinsen. „Ich hoffe, du hast Zeit mitgebracht“, lachte ich dann. Denn ja, Zeit würde er brauchen.  
Ich konnte ein Geräusch hören, dass mich sehr an ein Schnalzen mit der Zunge erinnerte. „Ich habe nur Zeit. Was sollte ich denn sonst tun?“ Bildete ich es mir ein, oder klang seine Stimme missbilligend? „Und außerdem bin ich jetzt neugierig.“  
Ich lachte leise. „Dann hoffe ich doch mal, dass du nicht am Ende enttäuscht bist.“  
Ein Schnauben ertönte. „Das sehen wir ja dann.“  
Und ja, ja das würden wir definitiv tun. Und er würde nicht enttäuscht sein. Sicher nicht. Nicht **dabei**!  
„Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir uns vorerst über was anderes unterhalten. Dann vergeht die Zeit schneller“, schlug ich vor. Und auch wenn man nicht lange brauchte – 15 oder 20 Minuten vielleicht, wenn ich auch niemals genau gezählt hatte und ich mich eigentlich immer verschätzte, wenn es um sowas ging, und ein kleines Stück hatten wir ja auch schon hinter uns –, hatte ich doch keine Lust, die ganze Zeit zu schweigen.  
„Sicher“, hörte ich es hinter mir. Super, jetzt fehlte nur noch ein Thema. „Wie hast du diesen Ort überhaupt gefunden?“ Und da hatten wir auch schon eins.

„Mein Bruder“, war das erste, was ich sagte, und ich blieb kurz stehen, um mich umzusehen. „Er hat mir das hier vor ein paar Jahren gezeigt, als er weggezogen ist. Meinte, dass er hier immer entspannen konnte, und dass mir das vielleicht auch mal gelegen kommt.“ Nach einiger weiterer Überlegung bog ich nun einmal querfeldein ab. Einfach durch die Bäume hindurch.  
„Du hast einen Bruder?“, kam es von Tom, der nun etwas schneller lief, zu mir aufholte, und dann neben mir ging.  
Ich nickte. „Ja, einen Großen. Sein Name ist Alexej. Er hat allerdings vor Jahren angefangen in Amerika zu studieren, weil er dort den besseren Platz hatte, und schließlich hat er dort auch seine jetzige Frau getroffen, die er letztes Jahr geheiratet hat. Jetzt wohnt er zumindest dort, weshalb er mir diesen Ort hier ja auch … na ja, vermacht hat, sozusagen.“  
Als ich kurz zu ihm sah, hatte ich irgendwie das Gefühl, ihm wäre etwas unwohl. „Sicher, dass du mich dann einfach so einweihen kannst?“  
Lachend bejahte ich. „Du wirst damit vermutlich am meisten anfangen können, und außerdem ist es ja nicht so, als würde es wirklich uns gehören. Es gehört eher … na ja, allen, und wir sind halt die Einzigen, die es kennen.“  
Nun gingen wir schon vereinzelt an Nadelbäumen vorbei. Jetzt war es nicht mehr **so** weit.

„Mit anderen Worten, Tony weiß nichts hiervon?“, wollte er wissen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Ich weiß auch nicht, aber dieser Ort ist da, damit ich mich entspanne, also hat auch Tony da nichts verloren. Und auch, wenn es möglicherweise ein wenig gemein klingt.“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß ich bei ihr nie genau, ob sie es nicht vielleicht doch ausplaudert. Und … ich möchte hier eigentlich nicht die ganze Welt haben.“  
Er kicherte. „Soll das heißen, ich darf in Interviews auch nicht darüber sprechen?“, fragte er mit dem Lächeln eines Engels, und einer wirklich niedergeschlagen klingenden Stimme.  
„Untersteh' dich, auch nur anzudeuten, dass es das hier gibt“, ging ich absolut sachlich auf sein kleines Spiel ein. „Ansonsten wirst du es unglaublich bereuen, und innerhalb weniger Tage geht das Bild aus dem Café um die ganze Welt.“  
Er blieb stehen. „Warte- Was?! Du hast das noch? Warum?“ Und ja, dieser Schock hier war nicht gespielt. Oder? Vielleicht doch … aber es wirkte zumindest nicht so. Andererseits war ich vielleicht auch nicht die beste Person, um das einzuschätzen, da ich von Schauspiel ja eher wenig Ahnung hatte.  
Ich grinste und hob schulterzuckend die Hände. „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich das niemals löschen werde“, gab ich säuselnd von mir.  
Hinter mir vernahm ich ein Schnauben – das hatte er davon – und dann ein Murmeln, von dem ich zwar kein Wort verstand, dass aber sehr nach einem Fluch oder einer Beleidigung oder sowas klang – zumindest der Tonlage nach zu urteilen.

Einige kurze Minuten gingen wir schweigend, bis wir uns genau auf eine Reihe von Nadelbäumen zubewegten, die dicht und hoch wuchsen, und aus irgendeinem Grund einen Perfekten Kreis bildeten. Ich wusste das. Ich war die Strecke abgelaufen. Mehr als einmal. Ich zog den Kopf ein, und steuerte genau darauf zu. „Achtung, das piekst jetzt ein wenig“, warnte ich Tom, und er sah mich daraufhin an, als würde er erwarten, das es ein Scherz war. War es nicht. Natürlich nicht. Aber würden die Bäume hier nicht stehen, dann wäre es ja auch kein geheimer Ort mehr. Wobei er vermutlich wirklich nicht so geheim war, denn irgendwann musste irgendwer diese Bäume ja gepflanzt haben – sie wuchsen viel zu perfekt, um natürlichen Ursprungs zu sein – und irgendwer, musste das alles hier angelegt haben, denn dieser Ort war ganz sicher alles, aber kein Zufall. Zwar standen hier noch mehr Nadelbäume – die, durch die wir nun schon eine ganze Weile gelaufen waren –, aber alle nur gerade so, das dieser Kreis von weitem nicht auffiel. Von Näherem zwar schon, aber er lag auch ziemlich weit ab vom Weg, weshalb vermutlich niemand nah genug kam, um es zu bemerken. Ich wusste auch nicht, wie Alexej darauf gestoßen war.  
„Müssen wir da echt durch?“ Tom zog die Stirn in Falten, und musterte sein Jackett – viel zu kalt für dieses Wetter, wenn er mich fragte, aber das tat er ja nicht – als hätte er sorge, es könne kaputt gehen.  
„Oh Mann, bist du pingelig“, stöhnte ich gespielt auf, und nun traten wir genau vor den Bäumen – nicht alle gleich groß, aber insgesamt doch genug, um zu verstecken, was dahinter kam – und blieben stehen. „Das ist es Wert glaub mir.“  
Er zog zwischen geschürzten Lippen die Luft ein, was so unglaublich komisch aussah, dass ich laut zu lachen begann. „Wehe wenn nicht“, kam es so todernst von ihm, dass es mich nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.  
Japsend, aber langsam wieder zu Atem kommend, nickte ich, drehte mich um, und lief mit dem Rücken voran in die Baumreihe – der Beste Schutz gegen das alles … zwar immer noch nicht wirklich gut, aber besser als alles andere. Es sei denn, man tauchte in einer Rüstung oder sowas auf … Kurz bevor die Zweige mir die Sicht versperrten konnte ich noch erkennen, wie er es mir gleich tat. Gut so!

Als er nach mir wieder aus den Nadelbäumen heraus stolperte, klopfte er sich zuerst seinen Mantel – oder das Jackett – gründlich ab und schüttelte sich einige Schneeflocken aus dem Haar, bevor er zu mir sah, und dann konnte ich deutlich sehen, wie er alles um sich herum vergaß. Er rührte keinen Finger mehr, und stand einfach nur mit offenem Mund da, starrte auf einen Punkt hinter mich. Ich wusste genau, worauf.  
„Und?“, wollte ich wissen. „Hatte ich recht?“  
Er blinzelte einige Male, sah dann zu mir, und dann wieder nach dort, bis er schließlich bei mir hängen blieb. „Womit?“  
Ich lachte – jap, er hatte gerade wirklich alles andere vergessen. Kein Wunder. „Na damit, dass du es lieben würdest?“, fügte ich kichernd den Kopf schüttelnd hinzu. „Ist doch schön hier, nicht? Und im Sommer ist es noch viel schöner. Und wehe du erzählst irgendwem, wo das hier ist.“  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich langsam, und dann begann er zu grinsen. „Ja. Ja, du hattest recht. Es ist fantastisch hier.“ Er lächelte. „Und genau mein Geschmack … abgesehen davon, kann ich das hier eh niemandem zeigen, geschweige denn den Weg so beschreiben, dass er es findet, weil ich es mir eh nicht so gut gemerkt habe“, fügte er wesentlich leiser an, weshalb ich mich dafür entschied, es dabei zu belassen, und nicht weiter zu diskutieren. Vermutlich wäre es auch nicht wirklich so schlimm, wenn er diesen Ort genauer beschrieb, denn höchstwahrscheinlich würde eh niemand auf den Gedanken kommen, wo man ihn suchen musste …  
Ich glaubte ihm das aufs Wort. Das hier war definitiv mehr, als er erwartet hatte. Und besser. Und überhaupt alles.

Er ging geradewegs an mir vorbei, und dann einfach auf die weiße Waldbühne zu. Anders konnte man es nicht wirklich bezeichnen. Es war aus weißem Stein – vielleicht Marmor, aber ich wusste es nicht genau, und wenn ich ehrlich war konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand so viel Geld ausgegeben hatte, nur damit es dann ich Vergessenheit geriet – hatte drei Wände – an beiden Seiten, und einmal noch die Rückseite – die in einer Höhe von sicherlich drei oder vier Metern in das weiße Dach übergingen. Das ganze war geschätzte fünf oder mehr Meter lang und zusätzlich noch etwa einen halben oder einen Meter erhöht, so dass man es einfach als Bühne bezeichnen musste, weil es das erste war, was einem einfiel. Die gesamte Frontseite war frei, und eine schneeweiße Treppe führte hinauf. Heute ausnahmsweise wortwörtlich schneeweiß – da sowohl um die Bühne, als auch auf der Treppe, als auch auf einem dünnen Streifen auf der Frontseite der Erhöhung Schnee lagen – aber im Frühling blühten hier überall Blumen, und wenn im Sommer die Sonne schien, dann bot die Bühne dank ihrer Decke genügend kühlen Schatten, im Herbst war man hier vor Regen und fallenden Blättern sicher, und jetzt im Winter, war der Boden des Innenraums frei von Schnee und Eis. Abgesehen von dem dünnen Streifen am äußeren Rand eben.  
Ich fragte mich seit ich zum ersten Mal hier gewesen war immer wieder, wie ein so schöner Ort einfach in Vergessenheit geraten sein konnte, aber er war es. Denn sonst würde es hier sicher von Menschen nur so wimmeln – selbst wenn es nur ein paar ältere Pärchen waren. Aber glücklicherweise war dies nicht der Fall und ich war wirklich verdammt froh darüber.

**„To be, or not to be- that is the question“,** hörte ich hinter mir, und als ich mich umdrehte stand dort Tom, gerade am Rand der Bühne, wo allerdings schon kein Schnee mehr lag. Die Arme ausgebreitet, das Jackett inzwischen abgelegt, und eifrig nach vorne sehen, wo das Publikum sein müsste … auch wenn man keine Stühle hatte, die sich dort befanden. Bei seinem Anblick – auch wenn er wirklich glücklich aussah – fröstelte es mich. Dennoch zauberte es mir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen – Hamlet. War ja klar, dass er Shakespeares Texte auswendig kannte. Oder einige davon. Hamlet war vermutlich wirklich logisch gewesen. Und auch wenn ich nur das kleinste Bisschen davon verstand, ging ich dennoch zu ihm hinüber, stieg die Stufen hinauf, setzte mich dann einfach nach hinten an die Wand auf sein Jackett – er schien es ja eh nicht zu brauchen, und ich musste mich dann nicht auf den kalten Boden setzen –, hörte ihm nun zu – auch wenn er nun schon mitten im Text war. Aber da ich eh kaum was verstand, machte das vermutlich auch keinen Unterschied.  
 **„ … to be wish'd. To die- to sleep.**  
 **To sleep- perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub!**  
 **For in that sleep of death what dreams may come**  
 **When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,**  
 **Must give us pause. There's the respect**  
 **That makes calamity of so long life.“**  
Er stoppte, obwohl es nicht das Ende des Monologs war, wie ich mich dann doch zu erinnern meinte, und fast automatisch begann ich zu applaudieren. Das hier war großartig. Und auch wenn ich Shakespeake nicht unbedingt gut leiden konnte, war eine Privatvorstellung vielleicht gar nicht mal so schlecht – besonders bei jemandem wie ihm. Auch wenn es womöglich bessere gab … oder auch nicht. Ich konnte mir eigentlich beides ganz gut vorstellen.  
Tom drehte sich zu mir um, breit grinsen. „Das hier ist fantastisch! Und der Hall. Hier eine Vorstellung einf-“ Er stoppte, und sah auf den Boden. „Kriege ich vielleicht mein Jackett wieder? Es ist kalt.“  
Ich begann zu lachen, erhob mich leicht – gerade so, dass ich es unter mir hervorziehen konnte ohne wirklich aufzustehen – und gab ihm sein Kleidungsstück zurück. „Es freut mich, dass dir dieser Ort hier so viel Spaß macht.“  
Er ließ sich neben mich fallen. „Das tut er. Ich finde ihn sogar besser, als meinen Lieblingsort, auch wenn meiner im Frühling wirklich fantastisch aussieht.“  
„Nur im Frühling?“, hakte ich nach, und er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, aber im Herbst ist er leider nicht ganz so hübsch.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, und legte sich nun auch noch nach hinten, den Kopf auf seinem Arm ruhend.

Einige Minuten bewegten wir uns keinen Millimeter, und genossen einfach nur die Ruhe – ich die Arme um meine Knie geschlungen und den Blick starr auf die verschneiten Bäume und die, im Frühling grüne, Wiese, und er einfach absolut entspannt gleich neben mir –, bis er sich dann zu Wort meldete.  
„Wegen der Party“, setzte er an, und ich drehte den Kopf von dem Blick nach draußen weg, und sah stattdessen zu ihm. „Hättest du nicht Lust zu kommen, und mir ein klein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten?“ Ich zog beide Augenbrauen hoch. **Ganz sicher nicht! Die ganzen Fangirls und Schauspieler und alles? Auf gar keinen Fall!** „Du könntest ja auch Tony mitbringen, und sie mir vorstellen.“ **Oder vielleicht doch …** „Oder wen anders. Aber es wäre wirklich sehr erfreulich, wenn du kommen könntest.“ **Ähm … ja, möglicherweise sollte ich doch zustimmen. Und warum eigentlich nicht? Ach ja, die Fangirls.** „Im übrigen kommt man da nur rein, wenn man auf der Liste steht, oder eine Einladung hat, es hält sich also … na ja, zumindest teilweise in Grenzen.“  
Ich grinste, und schließlich überredete mein Gehirn meinen Körper doch noch, den Mund aufzumachen. „Super, dann komme ich gern.“  
Auch er lächelte. „Und? Noch eine Kostprobe meines schauspielerischen Talents?“, wollte er mit einem siegessicheren, und möglicherweise auch ein wenig eingebildetem und überheblichen, Grinsen wissen, und ich wusste auch schon ganz genau, was ich sehen wollte.  
„Ja, aber nicht Shakespeare.“ Nun zögerte ich doch kurz. In seinen Blick interpretierte ich ein 'Was dann?'. Mein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Loki!“  
Und während Tom ergeben seufzte, begann ich laut zu Klatschen. Das hier würde großartig werden!

…

„Wieso so fröhlich?“, wollte Tony am nächsten Tag, als sie in meine Wohnung trat, als aller erstes Wissen.  
Wegen Tom. „Ähm … wegen der Weihnachtsstimmung?“, versuchte ich. Das mit Tom war eine Überraschung.  
„Du warst noch nie so früh in Weihnachtstimmung. Immer erst höchstens einen Tag vorher.“ Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Mustere mich skeptisch.  
„Es gibt immer ein erstes mal“, gab ich zu bedenken. Sie zog nun noch die andere Augenbraue hoch. „Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel?“, probierte ich es mit dem nächsten Sprichwort. Sie sah nicht überzeugt aus. „Ich hatte nur eine gute Note.“  
Sofort war sie wieder ganz normal. „Ach so.“  
 **Ach, dann war es plötzlich ganz leicht, oder was?**

Sie streifte ihre Schuhe ab, hängte ihre Jacke an den Haken, und drückte mich kurz an sich – was in mir dann doch ein ganz leichtes Kribbeln verursachte –, ehe sie sich an mir vorbei in mein Wohnzimmer schlich, und es sich dort auch sofort auf einem meiner Sessel bequem machte. Schnell folgte ich ihr und pflanzte mich dann ihr gegenüber auf das Sofa. Die kleine Sofaecke stand glücklicherweise genau so, dass wir nun beide auf die große Fensterfront hätten sehen können, wenn wir nur leicht die Köpfe drehten.   
„Ach ja … hi.“ Sie hob eine Hand und grinste mich an. „Schön dich auch mal wieder zu sehen.“  
Ich begann zu lachen. „Hi“, gab ich zurück, und zog nun auch meine Beine aufs Sofa und griff nach einem Kissen, welches ich einfach in Arm hielt. Ich tat das immer. Seit ich vor einigen Weihnachten das Kissen bekommen hatte, lag es immer hier, und für mich waren die Bewegungen schon Routine. „Wie geht’s dir?“  
Sie wippte ein wenig mit den Füßen. „Gut. Super. Und ich freu mich schon richtig auf die Weihnachtsparty nächste Woche.“  
Ach richtig. Die gab es ja auch noch. Hatte ich schon wieder voll vergessen. Aber die Planung stand. Und ich hatte auch schon alles organisiert. Einkaufen musste ich ja nichts. Das taten die anderen. Ich musste nur dafür sorgen, dass wir in meine Wohnung passten. Aber wir waren ja nicht viele. Sieben oder so.  
Scheinbar hatte Tony mir irgendwas angesehen, denn plötzlich war sie absolut ernst. „Das mit der Party steht doch noch, oder?“  
Ich lachte auf. „Selbstverständlich. Immerhin war es auch meine Idee … unter anderem.“ Ich machte eine kurze Pause. „Möchtest du zufällig was trinken?“  
Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, und eine Weile blieb es still im Raum. Keine unangenehme Stille, dafür genossen wir es beide zu sehr.

„Sag mal-“, kam es irgendwann von ihr, und ich nahm meinen Kopf von der Sofalehne, und musterte sie.  
„Was denn?“  
Sie sah sich kurz im Zimmer um. „Hast du schon von dieser Party gehört?“  
Ähm … ja, vermutlich hatte ich das schon … „Welche Party?“, wollte ich wissen.  
Sie seufzte. „Also wirklich, und du willst Journalistin werden. Ich rede von der Silvesterparty am 31. Die mit den ganzen Schauspielern.“ Also hatte ich schon davon gehört, ja. „Sogar Tom Hiddleston soll da sein!“ Ja, er würde auch da sein. Sie sah wirklich verdammt fröhlich aus.  
„Und du willst da hin?“  
Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich würde wirklich unglaublich gerne, aber ich habe meinen Eltern versprochen, sie zu besuchen, und ich kann das nicht absagen. Außerdem hab ich eh keine Karten. Und mein Englisch ist sowieso zu schlecht.“  
Okay, das mit den Karten konnte ich ändern, das mit dem Englisch stimmte eh nicht, aber die Sache mit den Eltern … das war schwierig. „Könntest du das mit deinen Eltern nicht verschieben?“  
Wieder ein Kopfschütteln. „Nein, ich habe das schon von Weihnachten auf Silvester verschoben, und seit letztem Weihnachten hab ich sie nicht mehr gesehen.“  
Ich verzog das Gesicht. Das war schlecht. Vielleicht sollte ich ihr dann doch nicht von der Sache mit Tom erzählen, dann wäre es einfacher. Oder zumindest würde sie nicht denken, sie hätte was verpasst.

„Aber ist ja nicht so schlimm“, kam es von ihr. „Dank dir habe ich ja das Autogramm, und deshalb ist es nicht ganz so wichtig. Außerdem hätte ich eh niemanden gehabt, der mit mir hingegangen wäre.“  
„Ich wär' mitgekommen“, protestierte ich sofort, aber sie winkte ab.  
„Du hasst sowas.“  
„Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal.“  
Sie begann zu kichern, bevor sie mich dann doch etwas ernster ansah. „Was genau ist eigentlich los mit dir? Du bist doch sonst nicht so drauf. Besonders nicht, was solche Dinge angeht.“  
Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Bin irgendwie aufgedreht, die letzten Tage.“  
Sie nickte langsam. „Wie auch immer. Ich gehe ja eh nicht.“ Wenn das feststand, dann würde ich ihr das mit Tom nicht sagen. Ich würde nächste Woche einen der Jungs fragen … Ryan vermutlich. „Und woher hattest du jetzt das Autogramm?“  
Ich unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Sie fragte mich das jetzt schon seit fast zwei Monaten. „Ist ein Geheimnis. Sagte ich doch schon.“  
„Du hast dafür aber nichts bezahlt oder?“ fast hätte ich laut losgelacht, bei ihrem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Eine Stunde meiner kostbaren Lebenszeit, weil ich auf dich warten musste, aber ansonsten nichts, nein.“ Ich grinste und sie verzog das Gesicht.  
„Schön, wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, dann eben nicht.“

Eine Weile blieb es wieder still. „Sicher, dass du nicht doch irgendwie zu der Party kommst?“, wollte ich wissen.  
Sie seufzte. „Selbst wenn ich das mit meinen Eltern klären könnte, und ich die Karten hätte, dann bliebe immer noch mein Problem mit dem Englisch.“  
 **Na sicher doch …** Ich räusperte mich. „Mal abgesehen davon, dass du gut Englisch sprichst, könntest du mit Tom ja auch deutsch reden“, schlug ich vor, und sie sah mich an, an sei ich wahnsinnig.  
„Ähm, nein“, meinte sie dann bestimmt. „Ist ja nett, dass du dir den Namen inzwischen endlich mal gemerkt hast, aber er ist dennoch Brite, und er spricht kein Deutsch.“  
Oh. Das war allerdings neu – abgesehen davon, dass ich mir Namen merkte, aber das tat ja gerade nichts zur Sache – und ziemlich gut gelogen, wenn er mich fragte. Wieso bitte wusste sie als Fan denn bitte nicht, dass er Deutsch sprach? Oder wusste das niemand? Er war Loki wohl trotz seines … 'normalen' Verhaltens doch ähnlicher, als ich gedacht hatte. „Nicht?“, wollte ich wissen. Vielleicht irrte sich Tony ja doch mal.  
„Nein. Er spricht Englisch, Spanisch, Italienisch und Französisch, aber kein Deutsch.“ Okay, wenn sie das wusste, dann schien sie doch richtig zu liegen. Sah so aus, als würde ich zu den wenigen gehören, die es besser wussten. Wie viele wussten es eigentlich besser? Scheinbar keine Journalisten, denn sonst wüsste es schnell jeder. Vielleicht seine Schauspielfreunde? Chris bestimmt. Benedict womöglich, wenn die Zwei wirklich so gut befreundet waren. Vielleicht noch die anderen Avengers-Stars. Oder auch nicht … das war eigentlich schon eine Frage, die man ihm stellen könnte …

„Gut, dann halt nicht“, meinte ich und nickte langsam.  
Wirklich, an wen genau war ich da nur geraten? Aber wenn er es schaffte, die ganze Welt zu belügen, dann war das schon eine ziemliche Arbeit. Und … ja, irgendwo passte es zu Tom … oder zu Loki … aber vermutlich waren die beiden einfach ein und dasselbe … irgendwo.


	5. Überraschung!(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sämtliche Fakten sind erfunden. Besonders der Fakt am Ende! (Bitte kommt nicht auf komische Gedanken, ja? *-*)
> 
> Aber jetzt viel Spaß beim letzten Kap!

„Danke im übrigen, dass du mitkommst.“ Ich lächelte Ryan – der sich am Weihnachtsabend doch tatsächlich hatte überreden lassen, mir einen Gefallen zu tun – leicht an, während er mich skeptisch musterte.  
„Gerne … und wie kommst du zu der Bitte mit dem Anzug? Und seit wann trägst du ein Kleid?“ Ich musterte mich ebenfalls. Auch wen ich das gerade im Bad in meinem riesigen Spiegel schon sehr sehr ausgiebig getan hatte.

Ich trug ein dunkellilanes Neckholderkleid ohne Ausschnitt, welches dafür allerdings teilweise meinen Rücken frei ließ, und um meine Taille von einem schwarzen Gürtel mit goldener Schnalle gehalten wurde. Außerdem lag es glücklicherweise auch nicht eng um meine Hüfte, was ich wirklich bevorzugte, da ich solche Sachen wie Bleistiftröcke auch wie die Pest hasste, und endete dann in vielen Falten knapp auf der Hälfte meiner Unterschenkel. Abgerundet wurde das ganze von meinen weißen High Heel Stiefeletten, die ich im Normalfall niemals anziehen würde – allein weil ich normalerweise nichts über einen Absatz von 4 Zentimetern trug, und auch das eher selten –, aber heute fand ich es gar nicht so schlecht, dass ich das Kleid und auch diese Schuhe, die mir dank der Fütterung auch noch die Füße warm halten würden, wenn ich draußen war, besaß. Und dass meine Mutter so gute Frisuren flechten konnte war mir auch sehr passend gewesen, denn der Wasserfallzopf wäre mir selbst sicher nie so gut gelungen. Aber dafür war ich zumindest selbst in der Lage gewesen, mir den blassrosanen Lippenstift und die Wimperntusche aufzutragen.  
Ich lachte. „Das ist nur für heute. Du wirst schon sehen, warum.“

Ryan verdrehte die Augen. Ihm stand sein Outfit mindestens genauso gut, wie mir das meine – zumindest fand ich, dass es mir stand, andere konnten das natürlich anders sehen.  
Er hatte leicht lockige Haare, die ihm bis zu den Schultern reichten, ein weißes Hemd, Krawatte, Schwarzes Jackett und eine Anzughose, zusätzlich ganz normale schwarze Männerschuhe. Die Hände hatte er lässig in den Hosentaschen verstaut, während er an die Wand gelehnt in meinem Flur stand und auf mich wartete. Ich war mir sicher, dass man die kleinen Tattoos an seinen Fingern gut erkennen könnte, sobald er seine Hände offen zeigte, aber das fand ich gar nicht so schlecht. Auch wenn ich zugeben musste, dass ich froh war, dass er ausnahmsweise mal nicht mit Piercings und offensichtlichen Tattoos – so wie dem Totenschädel an seiner Schulter – herumlief, denn das hätte möglicherweise doch noch ziemlich komisch geendet …  
„Ich bin ja mal gespannt, was dich dazu bringt, dich so anzuziehen“, meinte er, und reichte mir meinen weißen gefütterten Mantel, als ich danach greifen wollte – ganz der Gentleman, was irgendwie nie einer glaubte, wenn er ihn in seiner Freizeit sah.

„Du wirst überrascht sein“, grinste ich lediglich, bevor ich Schlüssel und Handy in meine kleine schwarze Umhängetasche packte, und mir diese über die Schulter legte.  
„Na dann mal los.“ Ryan hielt mir die Tür auf, und ich trat hinaus.

…

„Aljona?“ Er hielt inne, als er sah, in welche Richtung ich ihn gerade leiten wollte. „Was genau tun wir hier?“  
„Den Abend genießen“, lächelte ich, kicherte kurz, und zog meinen Mantel dann etwas enger. Auch wenn es dank der Probleme dieser Welt nun inzwischen schon im Dezember wieder wärmer wurde, oder mal wieder nicht so kalt war, wie es eigentlich sein müsste, war es dennoch noch eisig. Nur Ryan in seinem Jacket schien das nicht im geringsten zu interessieren … in diesem Punkt schienen Männer also im allgemeinen weniger kälteempfindlich zu sein – wenn ich an Tom dachte zumindest.  
Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du hasst solche Abende“, bemerkte er sachlich, während er weiterhin nur in die Richtung der Menschenmenge starrte. Eine Menschenmenge, die hauptsächlich aus Fans bestand. Sehr lauten Fans. Ja, ich hasste es. Abgrundtief. Aber heute ausnahmsweise mal weniger als sonst. Besonders weil ich wusste, dass von diesen Fans kaum jemand ins innere des Hauses kommen würde. Wenn Tom recht behielt. Nun, ich würde ihm durchaus zutrauen, die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben.  
„Ich mache eine Ausnahme.“  
Endlich wandte er sich von dem Menschenauflauf ab, und mir zu – sein Gesichtsausdruck war wohl am ehesten dem, was man entsetzt nennen konnte. „Du meinst das ernst?“ Seine Stimme wurde keineswegs lauter, aber irgendwie wirkte sie einige Oktaven höher als sonst. Er war definitiv überrascht. Oder geschockt. Ich nickte. Er auch – langsam, aber er tat es. „Daher also das Kleid“, meinte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens.  
„Richtig.“ Ich grinste. „Kommst du nun? Mir ist kalt.“  
„Warum ist Tony nicht mit dir hier?“ Nörgelte er gerade?! Er war doch kein kleines Kind mehr! „Wir machen so doch fast den Eindruck, wir wären ein Paar. Und außerdem würde sie das hier zumindest genießen.“  
Mein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Sie kann nicht. Ich habe sie doch als erstes gefragt.“ Nun gut, nicht wirklich gefragt, aber sowas wie. „Außerdem ist sie der Meinung, ihr Englisch sei zu schlecht. Aber selbst wenn sie wollen würde, ist sie über Silvester zu ihren Eltern nach Halle, und die lassen sie da gerade nicht weg.“ Das war diesmal sogar nicht gelogen - arme Tony. „Und was die Sache mit dem Paar angeht, wenn du jemanden siehst, der dir gefällt, dann weiche ich gerne von deiner Seite.“ Jetzt lachte er doch tatsächlich.

„Ich bezweifle, dass mir hier jemand gefallen wird.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und außerdem bin ich bereits vergeben.“  
Ich lachte ebenfalls kurz auf. „Darum ja.“  
Er stöhnte. „Aber du hasst solche Partys immer noch, also warum sind wir hier?“  
Ich atmete tief durch. Ja, warum eigentlich? Also … „Zum einen, weil ich es als Übung gar nicht so schlecht finde, und zum anderen, weil ich es lieben werde, die ganzen Fangirls neidisch zu machen.“  
„Wie?“  
„Das wirst du gleich sehen.“ Ich zog ihn ein weiteres kleines Stück mit mir. „Und es gab noch eine Überraschung für Tony – der eigentliche Grund, warum ich her wollte – aber die ist ja jetzt nicht mit.“  
„Dann können wir ja gehen.“ Er drehte sich schon fast wieder um und ich hatte Mühe, ihn vom Gehen abzuhalten.  
Glücklicherweise schaffte ich es aber ihn zurück zu ziehen, und wir kamen der Menschenmenge nun doch 'endlich' bedenklich nahe. „Nein, für dich wird die Überraschung mindestens genauso groß. Aber versprich mir, ihr nichts zu sagen.“  
Ich hielt an, fasste nun seinerseits mich am Handgelenk, und musterte mich gefühlte Minuten, bevor er schließlich nickte. „Ich verspreche es. Also, jetzt mach doch mal die Fangirls neidisch.“ Ich konnte erkennen, wie er zu schmunzeln begann. Ich wusste ja, dass ihm das gefallen würde!  
Ich nickte. „Gut. Dann hoffen wir mal, dass er nicht gelogen hat.“  
„Wer?“, kam es sofort von Ryan, doch ich ignorierte es, und zog ihn nun doch endlich ohne Gegenwehr mit zum Eingangsbereich.

„-ben wirklich nur unsere Karten vergessen!“, meinten gerade zwei Mädchen an der Rezeption, als wir dort ankamen, nachdem wir es durch die doch nicht ganz unbeträchtliche Menge an Fangirls geschlagen hatten. Wow, war Tom gut gewesen. Aber irgendwo war eine solche Situation vermutlich wirklich denkbar und bestimmt kam das häufiger vor … tat es, oder? Er hatte doch so etwas gesagt, oder erinnerte ich mich da gerade falsch?  
„Hört zu ihr Süßen.“ Die Empfangsdame atmete tief durch, und starrte die beiden, wie Jugendliche aussehenden, dann direkt an. „Ich habe diese Ausrede schon tausende Male gehört, und auch heute schon extrem oft, also geht bitte, es gibt hier auch echte Gäste, die warten.“ Wow, hatte die Dame gute Laune. „Und für den Fall, dass ihr es wirklich nur vergessen habt, geht doch mal nach Hause. Wir sind immerhin noch lange hi-“  
Ich hörte auf, diesen beiden zuzusehen, als Ryan sich zu mir hinunter beugte. „Ich hoffe, du hast eine bessere Ausrede, als die da. Denn ich weiß, dass du niemals eine solche Karte gewinnen würdest oder so. Nicht einmal für Tony würdest du das tun.“  
Ich lächelte ihn nur an, und wandte mich dann dem jungen Herrn zu, der gerade ein Paar ins innere verabschiedete. Ein Glück waren wir erst später gegangen und nicht sofort nachdem das hier eröffnet – sagte man das so? – wurde, denn sonst hätte es sicherlich mehr Leute gegeben, die hier hinein gewollt hätten, und wir hätten auch viel länger anstehen müssen. Und vermutlich hätten wir uns auch durch _noch mehr_ Fangirls kämpfen müssen.

„Hallo“, grüßte ich den Mann mit meinem freundlichsten Apotheken-Lächeln. Nicht schlecht, dass mir das irgendwann wirklich noch mal half … hätte ich nicht erwartet gehabt.  
Er lächelte ebenso freundlich zurück – der perfekte Verkäufer. Oder eben Rezeptionist … „Guten Abend. Stehen Sie auf der Gästeliste, oder haben sie eine Einladung?“  
Ich lachte leise. „Ob ich auf der Gästeliste stehe weiß ich nicht, aber ich habe auf jeden Fall eine Einladung.“ Ich öffnete meine Tasche, und fischte das Stückchen Papier heraus.  
Weiterhin so freundlich nahm er es entgegen, und seine Augen weiteten sich kurz. „Oh“, kam es überrascht aus seinem Mund, und einen Moment starrte er nur auf das Kärtchen. „Wer hätte denn gedacht, dass es sich dabei um eine so hübsche Frau handelt?“ Er tippte etwas auf seinem Computer ein, und gab mir dann die Karte zurück. Ich wollte sie gerade nehmen, als Ryan das für mich tat.  
„Ja, aber diese schöne Dame ist leider schon vergeben.“ Er legte mir einen Arm um die Taille und ich nahm ihm das Papier ab, stieß ihm so einen Ellenbogen in die Seite, dass der Rezeptionist es auch ja mitbekam, und lächelte dann diesem freundlich zu, während ich mich mit Ryan in Richtung Inneres Schob.  
„Hast du gesehen, wie er dich angesehen hat?“, fragte dieser sofort.  
Ich nickte. Natürlich hatte ich das. Auch wenn ich nicht dachte, dass es an meinem Aussehen lag. Ich sah zwar nicht schlecht aus – meine Meinung –, aber dieser Mann hatte bestimmt schon besseres gesehen. Immerhin war er hier auf einer Party mit lauter Prominenten. „Dafür bist du da“, meinte ich darum nur. War er ja wirklich. Irgendwo … ein bisschen zumindest. So lange, wie Tony nicht da war vielleicht.

„Und wer bist du?“ Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch, und sah ihn an. „Der Mann meinte das doch gerade. Wer hätte gedacht das du-“  
„Ach das.“ Ich nickte. „Hat mit meiner Überraschung zu tun. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wieso er davon weiß. Eigentlich recht unlogisch“, meinte ich schulterzuckend.  
„Und woher du die Karten hattest hat auch mit der Überraschung zu tun?“, fragte er weiter. Ich nickte.  
Ich und Ryan kamen an der Garderobe vorbei, wo ich stehen blieb, um meinen Mantel abzulegen. Bei der Gelegenheit steckte er mir auch gleich die Einladung zurück in meine schwarze Tasche. Er hatte ja nichts abzugeben, da ihm warum auch immer sein Jackett draußen zu reichen schien … Sobald ich den Mantel los war, nahm ich ihm die Tasche wieder ab, und hängte sie mir über die Schulter. Verstaute auch den Chip mit der Nummer des Kleiderhakens darin.  
Der Dame, die meinen Mantel genommen hatte noch einmal zunickend, zog er mich weiter, wobei nun ganz deutlich die Tattoos an den Fingern seiner rechten Hand zu sehen waren – ein Herz, ein Vogel, ein Kreuz, ein Schlüssel, und ein schön verschnörkeltes H. Ich liebte diese Zeichen. Allein schon deshalb, weil für ihn jedes einzelne seine Bedeutung hatte.

Als wir den riesigen Saal betraten, blieb mir kurz die Luft weg. Es war wirklich schön, auch wenn ich ihn nach dem ersten Blick doch recht übertrieben fand. Überall standen kleine Grüppchen von Schauspielern und Prominenten, einige schüchterne Mädchen waren zu sehen, aber auch Jungs und Männer, die teilweise den Eindruck des Anhängsels eines Mädchens machten, aber auch teilweise um Schauspieler herum standen, Fanboys eben. Auch wenn es davon weniger gab, als von den Mädchen, von denen sich einige auch in der Nähe von solchen … ich überlegte kurz, 'Berühmtheitsgruppen' aufhielten, auch liefen hier und da ein paar Fotografen umher, oder ein Kameramann nahm gerade ein Interview auf. Von überall waren leises Gelächter oder Gesprächsfetzen zu hören, was sich insgesamt zu einer doch recht ordentlichen Lautstärke zusammenbraute – wenn auch nicht wie bei Konzerten oder Demos oder so. Und der Saal war in ein so gelbes Licht getaucht, dass es schon fast golden wirkte. Hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, hätte ich – nicht zuletzt dank einiger riesiger Kronleuchter, die von der Decke hingen – gedacht, ich sei einige Jahrhunderte – oder zumindest Jahre, keine Ahnung, wann solch eine Architektur in Mode gewesen war – in der Zeit zurück gereist.  
Als ich zu Ryan sah, hatte der auch gerade aufgehört umher zu starren, und sah nun mich an. „Okay. Nicht schlecht. Und weder dein, noch mein Stil. Also was jetzt?“ Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Ich wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen und etwas wie 'keine Ahnung' antworten, als ich etwas bemerkte, dass mich das doch noch einmal überdenken ließ.  
„Jetzt lernst du gleich meine Überraschung kennen“, meinte ich, und lächelte kurz in die Richtung des oberen Stockwerkes, wo Tom mit einem Sektglas stand, und mich intensiv musterte. Leicht seitlich stehend, und scheinbar nebenbei noch mit einem Ohr jemandem zuhörend. Irgendwie glaubte er anscheinend immer noch nicht, dass ich es wirklich war, denn seinem Gesicht nach zu Urteilen, blieb er skeptisch. Ich begann zu Grinsen, woraufhin er sich umwandte, und kurz jemandem zunickte, scheinbar etwas sagte, und dann zu der kleinen Treppe lief. Als Ryan sich von meinem Gesicht abwandte, und nach oben sah, war Tom schon weg. Lediglich eine Gruppe von Schauspielern, deren Gesichter mir vielleicht doch bekannt vorkamen, und einige mir gänzlich Unbekannte – was definitiv nichts bedeuten musste – waren zu sehen. Die Gruppe, zu der Tom wohl bis eben noch gehört hatte.  
„Wer war da? Von wem hast du die Einladung? Wo bist du jetzt wieder hineingeraten?“, fing Ryan an zu fragen, wobei ihm wohl aus irgendeinem Grund klar sein musste, dass die dort oben Stehenden nichts mit meiner Reaktion zu tun hatten. Scharfsinnig, wie eh und je …  
Ich lachte leise, und sah, wie Tom am unteren Ende der Treppe von jemandem aufgehalten wurde. Oder wie sich ihm eher jemand anschloss, der zuvor von einem Fotografen und jemandem mit einem Mikrofon belagert worden war. Ein Interview also, dem er mit einer, seiner Haltung nach zu gehen, Entschuldigung entkommen zu sein schien.

Mein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als ich erkannte, um wen es sich handelte – Dr. House, die Verstärkung für Night Manager. Ähm … verdammt. Tom hatte den Namen doch neulich erst gesagt! Mit … mit H? „Shit!“, fluchte ich leise, und Ryan zog wieder eine Augenbraue hoch – etwas, was sogar Tony, ich aber leider nicht konnte … glaubte ich zumindest.  
„Was denn?“, fragte er, doch ich verzog nur das Gesicht.  
„Mir fällt der Name nicht ein.“  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Von was?“  
„Von-“

„Aljona!“ Ich sah lächelnd auf, als ich von einer mir inzwischen nur zu bekannten Stimme angesprochen wurde.  
„Tom!“, lächelte ich breit, und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen, trat noch einen Schritt näher, und deutete kurz eine flüchtige Umarmung an. Ryan neben mir entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge – **_Jackpot!_** Tom wandte sich gerade wieder an … Mist! Schnell redeten sie auf Englisch miteinander, und ich konnte nur gerade so bis gar nicht folgen. „Uhm … hi“, meinte ich nun, als Tom mich genügend vorgestellt hatte – zumindest nach dem, was ich meinte verstanden zu haben –, und ich streckte … ich gab's auf. Ich streckte Dr. House meine Hand hin. „Aljona.“  
Er nickte freundlich „Nice to meet you“ und schlug ein.  
Dann wandte ich mich an Tom. „Das machst du mit Absicht!“, fauchte ich, doch er lächelte nur so ein absolut liebliches Engels-lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und tu nicht so! Ich weiß genau, das es Absicht war!“ Er hob nur beschwichtigend die Hände, und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Ich wandte mich ab, und hörte, wie sowohl House, als auch Ryan leise Kicherten. House wohl eher dank der Situation, als wegen dem Verständnis.  
Schnell streckte dieser dann noch Ryan die Hand hin, und murmelte etwas, woraufhin dieser ebenfalls kurz ins Englische abdriftete. War ja klar, dass er als gebürtiger Engländer mit den beiden mithalten konnte. Was für ein Idiot! Ich konnte spüren, wie sich ganz automatisch mein Gesicht verzog. Warum konnte Ryan bitte sowohl Englisch als auch Deutsch ohne jeglichen Akzent? Das war so unfair. Bei mir erkannte man immer, es sei denn ich sprach Deutsch, dass es nicht meine Muttersprache war. Ich bekam gerade noch mit, wie House sich verabschiedete, bevor meine Begleitung mich sehr ernst ansah, und ich verspürte sofort den Drang, anzufangen laut zu lachen – das passierte mir immer, wenn jemand sauer oder ernst war – es aber gerade noch verhindern konnte. „Echt jetzt? Tom Hiddleston und Hugh Laurie?“  
Genau! So hieß dieser Typ. Ich wusste, es fing mit H an! „Danke!“, trotzte ich. „Der Name hätte ruhig etwas früher kommen können.“  
Er begann breit zu grinsen, und es kostete ihn alle Mühe, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, wie ich deutlich sehen konnte. „Darum ging es also vorhin, als du meintest, dir fiele der Name nicht ein.“ Ich drehte mit verzogenem Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf weg, nickte aber.

Als ich zurück sah, deutete Tom kurz mit dem Kopf in Ryans Richtung. „Wer ist das? Hattest du schon genug von Tony?“, fragte er in seinem wie immer fast perfekten – was redete ich da, eigentlich war es perfekt – Deutsch.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ignorierte dabei, dass Ryan gerade erneut sehr überrascht aussah. „Natürlich nicht. Aber Tony konnte nicht kommen, und dafür brauchte ich Ersatz. Außerdem war ich mir bei Tony nicht sicher, ob sie mich stehen lassen würde, wenn sie dich sieht … auch wenn ich natürlich weiß, wie ihre Chancen stehen.“ Er räusperte sich laut, und nur mit Mühe verkniff ich mir ein 'aber vielleicht stehen seine Chancen ja besser' – was natürlich absolut überflüssig wäre, nicht zuletzt weil Ryan bereits eine Freundin hatte, und auch wenn ich sie, aufgrund der Tatsache dass sie Zickig war, nicht besonders gut leiden konnte, konnte ich dennoch damit leben und akzeptierte sie auch –, bevor ich weiter sprach. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr sie es bereut, nicht hier sein zu können.“  
„Ja.“ Mein Begleiter nickte. „Besonders, wenn ich ihr das hier erzähle.“  
Ich schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. „Nein! Du hast es versprochen. Wehe du sagst das irgendwem!“ Eine Weile blieb es still, dann nickte er.

Leise räusperte sich Tom. „Dein Freund dort ist aber kein-“ Okay, seinem Ausdruck nach wollte er nach etwas für ihn negativem fragen. „Na ja-“ Und das mit dem Beziehungsding hatten wir schon abgehakt.  
„Journalist? Nein, keine Sorge. Das würde ich dir nicht antun.“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
Ryan ebenfalls. „Hör auf, Sätze von total fremden Pe-“  
„Er ist mir nicht fremd“, warf ich augenblicklich ein. „Ich kenne ihn schon seit damals.“  
Die Augen meines Begleiters weiteten sich. „Und Tony weiß davon noch nicht das geringste?!“, entfuhr es ihm fassungslos. Ich schüttelte den Kopf – es hatte wegen der Sache mit dem Deutsch komische Momente gegeben, ja, aber sie wusste es nicht. „Okay.“ Er atmete tief durch. „Okay-“, wiederholte er langsam.  
Ich wandte mich wieder an Tom, der mich musterte. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich dich fast nicht erkannt hätte“, meinte er. „Das Kleid … steht dir.“ Ich glaubte eine gewisse Menge an Anerkennung in seiner Stimme zu finden, und begann zu grinsen. „Ich hätte um ehrlich zu sein nie gedacht, dass man dich jemals in einem Kleid antreffen **könnte**.“  
Ryan schnaubte. „Da sind Sie nicht weniger überrascht als ich, Mr. Hiddleston“, gab er zum besten und wurde auch sofort mit einem „Tom, nennen Sie mich Tom“ korrigiert.  
„Tony mag dieses Kleid“, grinste ich. „Sie sagt, es steht mir, also habe ich es.“ Beide Männer stöhnten gespielt auf, und ich lachte. Als ich mich umsah, achtete doch tatsächlich keine Menschenseele auf uns – wow, wir gingen hier wirklich unter. Nicht schlecht.

„Und Sie sind?“, fragte Tom nun Ryan.  
Der streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, die er frei hatte – die andere immer noch in der Hosentasche. Viele fanden das, aus welchem Grund auch immer, unhöflich, aber Tom schien es nicht zu stören, dass er immer nur die eine Hand frei hatte. „Du bitte“, bot nun auch mein Begleiter an. „Und mein Name ist Ryan. Bin ein Freund von Tony und Aljona, und heute scheinbar als Ersatz hier.“  
Tom schien die Antwort zu amüsieren. „Gehörst du auch zu denen, die um Tonys und Aljonas Liebe gewettet haben?“, wollte er weiter wissen.  
Ryan sah zu mir. „Echt jetzt? Was weiß er alles von dir?“  
Ich lächelte leicht verlegen. „Viel? Er ist immerhin Schuld daran, dass ich jetzt mit Tony zusammen bin.“  
„Okay.“ Er nickte, und ich wusste, dass er log. Ryan ließ nichts auf sich sitzen. Niemals. Er würde sich noch in einem Jahr hieran erinnern, wenn ich ihm später nicht alles ganz genau erzählte. Aber er würde es dafür auch niemandem sagen. Er hielt sich immer an versprechen. Egal inwiefern es nützlich war. Er hätte es sogar für sich behalten und so getan als wäre nie was gewesen, wenn ich und Tony ihm unabhängig voneinander erzählt hätten, dass wie die jeweils andere mochten – und das wollte was heißen!  
Ich konzentrierte mich wieder aufs Gespräch, die Jungs schienen sich echt gut zu verstehen. „Aber sag mal, du sprichst ja wirklich gut Deutsch“, sagte Ryan gerade. „Woher kommt das?“ Stimmt, diese Frage hatte sich mir bis vor zwei Wochen nie gestellt, da ich es ja für normal gehalten hatte …  
Tom lachte. „Ich hatte früher mal ein deutsches Kindermädchen, das nach London gezogen war.“ Also genau das Gegenteil von Ryan, der vor Jahren aus England nach hier gekommen war. „Sie hieß Martha und war eine Unglaublich freundliche Frau. Leider bin ich immer größer geworden, und war dann irgendwann alt genug, um niemanden mehr zu brauchen, der auf mich aufpasste … Das ganze ist natürlich Ewigkeiten her, aber damals habe ich die Grundlagen gelernt, und später habe ich dann noch in der Schule damit weiter gemacht. Ich sage es nur nie jemandem, damit nicht so viele Leute auf die Idee kommen, ich könnte irgendwas.“  
Jetzt lachte Ryan. „Schauspiel kannst du doch auch. Und wenn ich mich richtig an Tonys Worte erinnere, dann sprichst du auch noch Französisch, Spanisch und Italienisch, also gilt diese Ausrede ja nun wirklich nicht.“  
Wow, Ryan erinnerte sich echt noch an solche Dinge? Also ich auch, aber ich hatte es ja auch gerade erst ins Gesicht gesagt bekommen, und Ryan hatte sich immer mindestens genau so wenig wie ich für so was interessiert … Gut, vielleicht ein klein wenig mehr, aber das war's dann auch. Nun, vermutlich war es nicht **so** schwer, sich mehr mit Schauspielern auszukennen und sich dafür zu interessieren, als ich … Und Tom war also auch ein Sprachtalent, war ja ganz toll. Jetzt gab es schon zwei von der Sorte. Ich hätte ihn und Ryan nie bekannt machen sollen … Tom grinste Schief. „Ja, aber Deutsch ist bis jetzt irgendwie noch nicht zum Einsatz gekommen, und man will ja nicht angeben.“  
Ich konnte ein Schnauben nicht zurückhalten, und Ryan drehte sich nun lächelnd zu mir. „Jetzt kannst du gar nicht fluchen, ohne das er weiß worum es geht.“  
Ich verzog das Gesicht. „Klar kann ich.“  
„Ach?“ Die sich neu gewonnenen Freunde sahen mich an.  
„ _Он не говорит по-русски_ “, gab ich zum besten. Ryan grinste, Tom sah verwirrt hin und her.  
„Verstehe.“ Ryan nickte. „Auf russisch geht natürlich, ja.“  
„Sag ich doch.“  
„Du kannst russisch?“, kam es von Tom.  
Nicht ohne Akzent – leider. „Dafür habe ich ja meine Probleme mit Englisch.“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hat meine Mutter mir beigebracht.“ Ich gähnte, und lehnte mich leicht an Ryan, der mich auch sofort stützte – er war wirklich ein Gentleman. „Zweisprachig aufgewachsen, wenn auch mit mehr Deutsch, als Russisch.“  
„Kannst du mir ja mal beibringen“, schlug Tom vor, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf – auf keinen Fall würde ich etwas derartiges tun. Dafür war ich ja noch nicht mal gut genug, und selbst wenn … **Nein!** „Was mir bereits vorhin auffiel-“, wechselte Tom nun das Thema, und sprach jetzt wieder mit Ryan, statt mit mir. „-die Tattoos an deinen Fingern, stehen sie für etwas?“  
Ryan lächelte. „Durchaus, ja.“

Ich stellte mich wieder aufrechter hin, und verabschiedete mich kurz, um mir etwas zu trinken zu holen, als ich sah, wie eine Kellnerin in unserer Nähe mit einem Tablett herum lief. Ich brauchte nicht dabei zu sein, um zu wissen, wofür die Sachen standen. Ich kannte die Geschichte immerhin.  
Das Kreuz stand für all die Leute, die nicht mehr auf der Erde weilten, aber immer noch irgendwo waren – wo war egal, sie waren da. Mindestens was das Gesetz der Erhaltung von Energie anging. Viele Leute hielten ihn als erstes für einen Christen wenn sie es sahen, aber das war natürlich Schwachsinn. Ryan achtete alle Religionen und auch Menschen gleich, warum ein Kreuz nun mit Christentum in Verbindung gebracht werden musste, war ihm fremd, und das sagte er auch deutlich so.  
Das Herz hatte er, um all diejenigen bei sich zu behalten, die jetzt gerade nicht da waren, und die er liebte. Oder auch die da waren. Er wollte sie nur niemals vergessen.  
Den Vogel hatte er sich von allen als letztes stechen lassen – damals hatten wir uns schon gekannt. Er wollte ihn haben, um zu zeigen, dass der Geist und die Gedanken frei waren, und dass man in gewissen Grenzen tun konnte und sollte, was man wollte. Der Vogel war einfach sein allgemeines Zeichen für Freiheit.  
Ob der Schlüssel tatsächlich einen tieferen Grund hatte wusste ich nicht. Ryan behauptete immer er würde für die Dinge stehen, die man vor anderen verbergen würde, um sie zu schützen. Oder um sich nur von seiner besten Seite zu zeigen. Er meinte jedes mal, dass man niemals jemandem alles erzählen könnte, und dass man gewisse Dinge einfach verschließen sollte. War oft der Meinung, dass nicht jeder Mensch all die Abgründe in einem kennen sollte. Und ich stimmte ihm zu, wirklich, man sollte niemals jede Kleinigkeit zeigen, und auch nicht alles zulassen, was einem gerade einfiel – aus sowas konnte nur selten gutes entstehen – aber ich kam niemals darüber hinweg, dass Gefühl zu haben, dass Ryan in dem Schlüssel noch mehr sehen konnte.  
Und schließlich ab es noch das H – Hope.

Gerade wollte ich mich wieder zu den beiden stellen, als ich bemerkte, wie Tom von einer jungen Frau mit scheinbar so etwas wie ihrem Freund am Arm vorbei kam, und mit Tom sprach. Ich entschied mich, doch noch zu warten, bis das Paar wieder verschwand, bevor ich mich wieder zu Ryan gesellte, und an meinem Glas, welches die Kellnerin mir äußerst freundlich überlassen hatte, nippte. Kurz überlegte ich, ob es sein konnte, dass diese Frau gerade wirklich die erste sein konnte, die heute schon zu Tom gekommen war, entschied mich dann aber gegen weiteres Grübeln. Ich wollte das hier genießen, und mich nicht mit Fangirls beschäftigen.  
Offensichtlich waren Tom und Ryan in ihrem Gespräch unterbrochen worden, denn Tom kam gerade erst auf das H zu sprechen.  
„Und wofür steht das H?“, fragte er interessiert.  
„Für Hope“, meinte meine Begleitung. „Na ja … Ich habe halt noch nicht aufgegeben.“ Er lachte kurz auf. An Toms gezwungenem Lächeln – ja, er mochte Schauspieler sein, aber das hier war auf keinen Fall echt … vielleicht hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, hier Schauspielern zu müssen? – konnte ich genau erkennen, dass er bemerkt hatte, dass da mehr hinter dem Buchstaben steckte. Aber er fragte nicht weiter, und ich war mir sicher, dass Ryan darüber genauso glücklich war, wie ich – mindestens, vermutlich mehr. Höchstwahrscheinlich mehr.  
„Und das sind die einzigen Tattoos, die du hast?“ Tom klang wirklich interessiert.  
_Nein, es gab noch mehr, aber abgesehen von seiner anderen Hand – Kompass, Stern, Auge, das Unendlichkeitssymbol, und ein kleiner Anker – waren es die einzigen, über die er auch mit Fremden sprach._  
„Ähm … nein.“ Er räusperte sich. „Aber das ist ja auch nicht so wichtig.“ Wusste ich's doch! „Sag mal, bist du noch lange in Deutschland?“  
Tom schüttelte den Kopf, zog dabei eine Leidensmiene, die es mir wirklich schwer machte, nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen. „Nein, ich und Hugh müssen in drei Tagen zurück nach London, um wieder an diesen ellenlangen Meetings teilzunehmen, und alles zu besprechen. Außerdem wollen wir dann mal anfangen, die Texte zumindest ein Stück weit gemeinsam zu sprechen, dass wir ungefähr wissen, was wir zu erwarten haben. Grauenhaft, aber leider ein notwendiges Übel.“ Er lachte leicht, und auch ich und Ryan grinsten, während ich immer wieder an meinem Sektglas nippte – nicht mein Favorit, aber ich konnte damit leben, besonders heute.  
„Und dann wird gedreht?“, wollte ich wissen.  
Tom kicherte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbstverständlich nicht, um wirklich eine Serie oder einen Film zu drehen, braucht es schon etwas länger.“ Er seufzte. „Aber es ist zumindest der erste Schritt bis dahin.“  
„Auch wieder wahr.“ Ich machte eine kurze Pause. „Wenn du gut bist, gucke ich es mir vielleicht sogar an“, neckte ich ihn, und Ryan neben mir gluckste, während mein Schauspielfreund die Augen verdrehte.  
„Einverstanden, dann werde ich mir mal Mühe geben.“ Bei diesen Worten begann nun auch ich zu lachen.  
Ryan schnalzte lediglich mit der Zunge. „Als ob du es mit Tony als Freundin schaffen würdest, dir das nicht anzusehen.“ Und als ich nun einen wirklich theaterreifen Seufzer – für mich zumindest – hinlegte, brachen die beiden Männer in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Nachdem Tom sich wieder beruhigt hatte, öffnete er den Mund. „Wisst ihr was? Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ihr die einzigen Menschen auf dieser Party seid, die kein Autogramm von egal wem haben wollen …“  
Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Willst du ein Autogramm?“  
Er seufzte. „Außer den Schauspielern.“  
„Wollen die Kellner ein Autogramm?“  
„Und außer den Kellnern.“  
„Was ist mit den Journalisten?“, fragte ich weiter.  
Tom entwich ein schnauben und er atmete hörbar aus und schloss kurz die Augen, während er den Kopf schüttelte. „Gut. Und außer all den Journalisten.“  
Ich nickte. „Und was ist mit den Anhängseln? Oder den Rezeptionisten? Dem Veranstalter? Den Begleitungen der Schauspieler? Den Familien der Schauspieler? Den Fotogr-“  
„Okay, okay!“ Tom hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich hab's kapiert. Du kannst aufhören.“ Ich und Ryan lachten auf.  
„Ich meine ja nur“, gab ich von mir.  
Ryan neben mir schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Aber sicher doch …“

…

Als ich mich später am Abend erschöpft aufs Bett fallen ließ – Ryan hatte mich vor einer Stunde zu Hause abgesetzt und nach dem Duschen war ich nun absolut entspannt, allerdings auch unglaublich Müde – bekam ich geradeso noch mit, wie mein Handy vibrierte.  
Schon fast am Schlafen öffnete ich doch noch einmal die Augen, und griff danach. Nur eine Nachricht. Von Tom. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Was könnte Tom jetzt von mir wollen? Wir hatten uns doch gerade erst gesehen. Und bis auf die weiteren Unterbrechungen von Leuten die ein kurzes Gespräch wollten – wovon es erstaunlich wenige Gegeben hatte, wie ich dann doch fand, und die mich dennoch tierisch genervt hatten – hatten wir uns eigentlich ziemlich ausgiebig unterhalten.

Einige Male blinzelnd, öffnete ich den Ordner mit den SMS' und stockte.  
-Da ich mir durchaus im klaren darüber bin, das ich wesentlich mehr Geld verdiene, als du es tust, und ich denke, dass du arm werden würdest, wenn wir über mehrere Länder hinweg nur mit SMS kommunizieren, oder gar telefonieren würden, habe ich hier eine bessere Möglichkeit gefunden. Man ließt sich: tom-hiddleston@avengersstars.com-  
Wow, dieser Abend endete noch besser, als er begonnen hatte. Etwas, dass ich zu beginn niemals für möglich gehalten hatte, aber es war so – definitiv. Und dummerweise konnte ich das Schlafen jetzt auch vergessen. Super.  
Tief durchatmend setzte ich mich auf, und begann breit grinsend meine Antwort zu tippen.

Und auch wenn ich niemals an eine solche Freundschaft gedacht hatte, als ich vor Monaten so genervt auf diesem Empfang gewesen war, war ich mir sicher, dass sie wunderbar werden würde. Auch über die Ländergrenzen hinweg. Und auch, wenn es eigentlich jemand vollkommen Unbekanntes war … aber das konnte man ja ändern. Gerade jetzt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Он не говорит по-русски." ist russisch und heißt übersetzt (wenn ich mich nicht irre) so viel wie: "Er spricht kein russisch."
> 
> Danke fürs lesen dieser FF, es hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht, sie zu schreiben, und es wird eine Fortsetzung geben, in der es dann mehr um Tom x Robert geht. Tut mir leid falls ich euch mit dem Tom x Robert in die Irre geführt haben sollte, ursprünglich sollte die FF hier noch nicht vorbei sein, aber es hat sich dann doch so ergeben -.-


End file.
